Trampa de Gemelos
by Rose-Riona
Summary: Zero guardespalda, conocido como Bloody Rose, famoso por su frialdad y seriedad. Preocupado por la salud de su hermano, Zero decide cambiar de vida; sin saber eso lo llevaría a un camino sin retorno lleno de sexo, sudor y lágrimas. Reeditado/Mprg/
1. Prologo

**-Prologo-**

Estaba sentado a su lado mientras pasaba la anestesia que le había aplicado por el accidente, no creía en Dios, pero debía dar gracias a dios junto con todos los dioses habidos y por haber; porque Ichiru solo había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y la espalda. Los Doctores le había comunicado que estaba fuera de peligro, gracias al cinturón de seguridad, solo tendía dolor muscular una semana o un poco mas de tiempo.

Zero no dejaba de pensar, como su hermano pudo tener un accidente, si ambos habían tenido el mismo maestro y este era bastante bueno, era imposible que Ichiru se haya colisionado contra un muro de contención por ser mal conductor o ser algo arriesgado cuando entre los dos gemelos, él era el mas cuidadoso de los dos. Y mas cuando la humedad del pavimento empezaba a congelare haciendo que la calle fueran revaloras.

-Ah- Solo fue necesario ese quejido traer al mayor de lo gemelos a la realidad, tomo la mano de su hermano con fuerza siento el contraste de ambas pieles, la de él frío por la perdida de sangre y la del tibia aun un poco fría por los nervios.

-Ichiru- Susurro para atraer la atención del su géminis menor.

-Z.e..ro- Le llamo, cuando poco a poco y muy lentamente empezó a enfocar, distinguiendo primero luces borrosas que poco a poco empezaban ser imágenes borrosas, pero su mente también a recordar los últimos segundos antes de su accidente, lo que hizo que fuera victimar de una crisis de pánico y miedo.

-No… por… favor... - Ichiru tomo la mano de Zero con toda la fuerte que tenía en ese momento- Sal...va...me… - Le decía entre lagrimas alzando cada vez más su voz, llamando la atención de la enfermeras- Ayúdame… tengo... miedo… fue él- Pero no puedo seguir suplicándole ya que la al sentir la enfermera acércasele empezó a desesperarse ya gritar.

–... Ayúdame… por favor- Fueron las únicas palabras que logro entenderte entre tantos gritos de dolor, desesperación y pánico. No paso mucho para que una enfermeras y un medico de guardia entrara y les administrada un sedante para calmarlo.

-Ichiru,… si estaba sufriendo solo, ¿Por qué no me dijiste?- Fueron sus pensamientos al ver a su hermano como poco a poco caía bajo lo efectos del sedantes.

Y aun que una de la enfermeras le comunicaba que seria necesario traer ayuda clínica al nivel psicológico para el menor de los gemelos, él no la oiga ya que solo podía pensar en que debía ayudar a su hermano a cualquier costa.

"No se por lo que has estas pasando, pero te juro que te voy a proteger, nadie te va lastimar, no mas de lo que ya has sufrido" cerro sus ojos con dolor, recordando el duro pasado que les unía a ambos "Lo juro"solo esas dos palabras fuero los único que salio como susurro en su boca.


	2. Cap 01 – Empieza el Juego

**-Cap. 01 – Empieza el Juego-**

Se miro en el espejo del ascensor mientras oía la melodía de "Still Doll". No podía dejar de mirarse el nuevo pircing en forma de rosa había tenido que ponerse hace 2 días, aun le dolía un poco pero mientras no le tocaran o se lastimara lo oreja todo estaría bien.

El sonido de la campana seguido por el abrir de la puerta del ascensor le indicaba que había llegado, se examino por última vez revisando su ropa o mejor dicho la de su hermano, usaba uno de sus jeans, su camisa gris con los dos ultimo botones suelto dejando ver su dije de plata en forma de león- la única pertenencia que había decidido deja para su vestuario ya que era un muy preciado recuerdo, su chaqueta de tela caqui negro de corte bastante moderno, como ultimo toque solo el pircing de rosa, el que estaba mirando minutos antes; le había costado mucho dejar su antiguos pircing, pero era un sacrificio con el cual podía vivir: Todo estaba perfecto en él y era imposible no decir que él era Ichimaru.

-Buenos Días Ichiru- Le saludo una chica morena, de largo cabello rizado, que usaba un uniforme negro. Por su ubicación se podía apreciar que era la recepcionista del piso.

Hizo un rápido recorrido por el área examinándolo, y descubriendo que detrás de la cadena de noticias conocida como el mundo como el Knight; no era mas que un lugar lleno de personas sentadas en sus escritorios con unos cuantos papeles.

El Knight que había empezado como un periódico se había convertido en los últimos 3 años en un no solo un periódico, sino en un canal y la fuente de noticias más grande del mundo.

-Buenos días Alice- Le respondió con una sonrisa picara y seductora, para luego guiñarle el ojo, haciendo que la joven se sonrojara.

-Ichiru – Zero miro a un chico con lentes, castaño que vestía más formal que él; su hermano le había dicho que se llama Edwart Lewi, 27 años de edad,, periodista y presentador de la noticias financieras del canal.

-Ten – Le ofreció un café descafeinado de vainilla- Lo ordene por ti cuándo venia

-Gracias Ed- Zero tomo el café rozando de forma intencional su mano con la del chico- Espero verte en la reunión-

-Ahí estaré lindo… por cierto estoy libre esta noche-Le dijo antes de seguir a su departamento.

"No pienso acostarme con todos sus amantes" pensó tomando un sorbo del café - Ah, que asco- "Como puede gustarle cosas así"; boto el café en la primera papelera que vio.

Camino unos metros mas, mientras saludaba y socializaba con la personas de trabajo de su hermano. Cuando por fin llego a su oficina privada, cerro la puerta para dejar su mascara y poder respirar unos 5 minutos de paz.

-Lindo lugar- Fue lo primero que dijo al empezar a examinar el lugar viendo la fotos de Ichiru recibiendo premios, con sus compañeros de trabajo y amigos, hasta había una foto con sus compañeros de clases; pero en ninguna foto salía él, y no era por que el menor de los Kiriyu no quisiera tener una foto con él, pero desde pequeño a Zero jamás le a gustado ser fotografiado, prueba de eso era la única foto de niños que había detrás de la silla de escritorio donde se podía ver a Ichiru, con un globo en una feria y él tapando su rostro con un algodón de azúcar.

Se acerco al escritorio examino los papeles que había en el, estos era papeles sobre los efecto de ciertos experimento que había provocado lo que fue par amucho el fin del mundo. Según los reportes que había salido a luz todos los cambios climáticos producido en los últimos 100 años eran debido a una anormalita en el flujo presión de la tierra.

Desastre como tsunamis, terremotos, tornados y huracanes que casi habían destruido países, eran lo que habían hecho que Oceanía tuviera el mismo destino que de la Altentica, En el mundo ahora un caos climático, Egipto que antes era árido junto con otros países africanos ahora presentaba un suelo frondoso, pero la lluvias impedían que alguien pudiera vivir, que el contacto con está era perjudicial ya que podía producir cáncer. Los países nórdicos y Rusia eran solo un recuerdo ya que habían sido enterrados por la tormenta interminable de nieve.

Europa era el viejo continente que con mayor población poseía, pero la lucha de poder por el agua potable hacia que fuera un continente inestable políticamente, turbias y anarquía era lo que se respiraba.

América por otro lado era debidito ahora por el Mar Continental, este había arrasado con los países e isla que habían en América central, dividiendo así Norte América y Sur América, los países tropicales empezaban experimentar lo que eran las cuatro estaciones y los polos se habían extendido por lo que Tanto América del Norte y América del Sur poseían un 40 % mas de países nevados.

Así por su parte había logrado sobrevivir, pero siendo ahora dividida no por países sino por ciudades estados donde lo que antes era China, Japón y Korea eran unas de las mas grandes, pero siento Japón la mas pequeña ya que los Tsunamis la había devastado, por lo que una ves fue la capital de Japón, había sobrevino para resurgir como la cuidad estado con mayor influencia en investigaciones, siendo así Kyoto la rival de Shangai.

Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio miro que todo era viejos reporte que había salido a luz hace años, sobre que los experimentos de la ondas electromagnéticas habían sido la causante de todo. Pero en debajo de todos esos papeles se sorprendió de conseguir sobre sin remitente ni sello postal, al tomarla vio que había sido abiertas, su contenido había sido escrito por computadora, cada palabra era una clara amenaza contra Ichiru.

Pero uno de las cartas era más que una amenaza, esta le decía que dejara todo y se largara. Guardo la carta en su bolsillo para luego encender la computadora pero era decía NO DATE, lo que quería decir que no posea información alguna. Le dio la vuelta a la pantalla para revisar si había disco duro. Ichiru le había informado que hacia tres respaldo de su archivo, a principal en su lapto pero esta había "desaparecido" luego del accidente, la segunda en la computadora de su oficina pero por lo visto ya habían borrado todo rastro de la data que había en su interior.

Solo le quedaba buscar el Ipod de Ichiru que según el había guardado en su apartamento. Aun que había estudiado todo lo necesario para hacerse para por Ichiru, no había pisado aun su apartamento y antes de ir iba a tener que pasar buscando el odioso grato siamés que tenia Ichiru como mascota.

-¡Ichiru!- Dejo la computadora solo para ver entrar a una chica de cabello castaña claro, poseedora de unos ojos de color castaño medio, tez blanca y algo baja de estatura, vestida con un lindo y elegante vestido color arena, adornado por rosa hechas de la misma tela. Está entro en la oficina con cara de preocupación – ¿Estas bien?, ¿Verdad? – La chica camino hacia Zero, quien se había levantado de su asiento al ver la desconocido, bueno no del todo.

Esa chica era Yuki Cross hija adoptiva del segundo accionista con mayor poder en Knight, antiguamente la chica portaba el apellido Kuran, pero como había sido dejada en manos de su tío Kaien Cross. El cual le dio su apellido perdiendo el Kuran. La chica también era la prima Kaname Kuran, jefe de su hermano y el accionista con mayor poder en Knight; rico no solo por Kignit, sino también por la fortuna que la familia Kuran poseía.

-Si, Yuki- Zero abrazo a Yuki de forma posesiva y algo descara.

-… I.. chi.. ru- Pudo percibir los nervios que invadían a la castaña al estar tan cerca, eso se podía reflejar en el sonrojo invadía sus mejilla por ese abrazo tan intimo que le estaba dando el albino- PEVERTIDO- Uso toda sus fuerza para alejarse del cuerpo de Zero – Atrevido, ¿Cómo te atreve a abrazarme así? como si fuéramos ..- fue bajando su voz, hasta quedar unos segundo en silencio, para vociferar después- ¡Es mas!, ¡¿Qué haces aquí, debería estar en cama después de ese accidente?... Pudiste haber muerto

-Mi hermosa Yuki, se necesita más que un simple accidente para evitar que venga y más sabiendo lo preocupado que estas tu por mi- Zero tomo la barbilla de Yuki y se acerco muy lentamente, de forma seductor.

Estaba muy cerca, el uno del otro, Yuki roja y nerviosa por la cercanía de Zero. Zero pensando alguna forma de evitar besar a la chica, pero sino la besa o hacia el intento de no besar iban a sospechar ya que su hermano era bien conocido en todo Knight por ser un casanova de belleza y que estaba detrás de la hermosa Yuki Cross y Kaname Kuran, este ultimo que desea como Trofeo.

-Kiriyu Te importaría alejar su manos de mi prima- Zero no puedo evitar pensar que estaba salvado.

-Kaname- Yuki llamo a su primo alejándose dos pasos de Zero.

"Hora de conocer al diablo", fueron sus pensamientos para posar su mejor sonrisa en sus labios para mirar su "jefe"

-Hola Kaname-sama me alegra saber que también estaba preocupado por mi salud – Al ver un hermoso y atractivo chico de 28 años, cabello oscuro y ojos de una tonalidad castaño medio, tez palita. Sus ropas dejaban ver la elegancia que no solo tenia por su porte; vestía un pantalón de lino blanco de corte recto, una camisa negra y un saco blando

-No te confundas Kiryu, no vine para verte sino por Yuki; el golpe en tu cabeza te debió haber afectado ya ¿Qué quien te dio permiso para llamarme por mi nombre?-

-No era necesario, Yuki está en buenas manos-

-Lo dudo- El mayor miro a su prima- Yuki- la chica entendía el llamado de su primo, no quería verlo cerca de Ichiru

-Nos vemos Ichiru, me alegro que este bien- Yuki hizo un reverencia para salir lo más rápido posible nerviosa por la mirada que su primo le había dirigido a ella y luego a Ichiru

-Espero verte en la junta de esta tarde, espero que tengas todo en orden Kiriyu-

-Claro jefe- Zero le dio la espalda para voltear los ojos y mal decir al imbécil que tenia por jefe su hermano, por el carácter junto con la mirada con que lo había visto no le seria difícil creer era el acosador de su hermano.

Kaname miro unos segundos mas para retirase a su oficina. En el camino a su oficina no dejaba de pensar que Kiriyu estaba extraño, algo en el no era normal, por no decir que estaba algo serio, ya había tendido una oportunidad perfecta para besar a su prima, es mas había llegado en el preciso momento que Ichimaru le tomo la barbilla a Yuki y no la había besado, es mas fuera durado un minuto más y Ichiru no hubiera besado a Yuki. O Ichiru estaba un poco serio después de ese accidente que tuvo en el auto.

-Seiren ¿Qué tengo para hoy?-Le pregunto a su secretaria mientras entraba a su oficina la cual dejaba ver un hermosa vista de la cuidad.

Cuando volvió a estar solo se sentó en otra ves en la silla y saco su celular, debía conseguir el reporte de su hermano al igual que preguntarle sobre la junta.

**2:30 p.m**

Todos los periodistas que habían sido convocados para venderle la mejor historia a Kaname, estaban oyendo la historia, la información sobre los reportajes sobre la inestabilidad política que había en ciertos países de la América Latina, por lo visto las recervas de agua pura estaban empezando a escasear ya que un Niño estaba amenazando con llegar.

Por su parte Zero seguía revisando el reportaje que Ichiru había dejado en su teléfono sobre Shiro, un nombre muy conocido tanto en el bajo mundo como entre la elite de la sociedad por ser uno de los Yakuza con increíble poder socio-político no solo en Japón sino también en lo que antes fue Estados unidos, la ya inestable Unión Europea y países como Korea y China. Su aparición fue hace casi 20 años y era uno de los casos que según había logrado investigar su padre había investigado antes de ser asesinado por Shinsuka.

Mientras Zero recordaba varias cosas de su pasado y sobre ese misterioso Yakuz,a que ni la sombra de ser era conocida por sus mismos hombres, no se percato que un par de ojos no dejaban de mirarlo y analizarlo.

Al terminar a la reunión, las noticias que serian primicia eran, la de Korea estaba con practicas nucleares para conseguir un medio de energía que ayudara a dar un estabilidad al flujo de presión.

-Kiriyu – Todos los presentes se detuvieron para ver a Kaname, pero al sentir su mirara penetrante prefirieron terminar de salir, dejando solo a Zero y a Kaname

-¿Si jefe?- Zero se sentó de forma provocadora en la silla

Kaname camino despacio hasta Zero, sin dejar el contacto visual, examinado cada rasgo de Zero, buscando algo fuera de lo común pero no podía descifrar que era, vestía igual, se veía igual como hace 2 semanas antes de sufrir ese accidente, su personalidad era la misma y el descaro de seducir a todo su personal y a su querida y amada prima.

-¿Qué tramas?- le pregunto sin rodeos alguno, era claro que no lo dejaría salir hasta que obtuviera una respuesta que le dejara satisfecho

-Ganar mejor sueldo y salir temprano- Lo bueno de vivir casi toda tu vida con un gemelo es que sabía exactamente que haría en cualquier situación. Por lo menos Ichiru siempre le gusta bromear con esa pregunta, para así escapar y evitar una conversación no deseada. Pero para alguien tan frío, serio y calculador como Kuran Kaname no era una táctica factible para lograr escapar de su interrogatorio. .

Guardo unos minutos de silencio para posar su mano en la mesa – Te traes algo entre manos Kiriyuu y por el bien de Knight, mas te vale no ser el espía que tengo en aquí a dentro… ahora que lo pienso ese seria un buen motivo, para lo de tu accidente que milagrosamente saliste bien parado - Zero se levanto de su asiento encarando a Kaname y luchando contra el terrible deseo de querer defórmale el rostro al magnate.

Como se le ocurría decir que su hermano era un espía, Ichiru, solo era un casanova que solo buscaba olvidar su primer gran amor, que lamentablemente no podía olvidar, por eso se refugiaba en cama de otros, y que además arriesgaba SU vida por conseguir buenas historias para el Knigth, pero sobretodo todo él no era un espía.

-Kaname-sama, no me ofenda, me agrada Knight, ¿Por qué haría algo que le perjudicara mi lugar de trabajo?

-¿No se? Yo no soy Tu, Kiriyu -"Es mas serio y frío" pensó, mientras empezaba a disfrutar un poco de esa mirada desafiante de Ichiru. Debía que ese cambio le agrada y mucho mas que antes.

-Estas equivocado, pero si tanto dudas, te invito a cenar- Zero estaba seguro que con esas palabras Kaname lo dejaría libre, pero se equivoco

-Lo siento Kiryu, tengo otra obligaciones que cumplir- Kanema dejo de apoyarse en la mesa para irse de la sala de reuniones. Acomodo para abandonar la oficina de reuniones, pero al dar un paso después de Zero, no pudo evitar jugar el albino. Sonrió con prepotencia y se le acerco al oído - Pero acepto la oferta, te llamare cuándo este libre- Zero giro sobre sus pasos para ver a Kaname, Salir de la oficina para ir junto con Seiren a la oficina del Kuran.

-¿Qué fue eso?- se preguntón a si mismo, kaname Kuran, le había coqueteado, no eso era imposible, el lo detesta, corrección detesta a su hermano y jamás se le acercaría de eso estaba seguro, pero si es así, ¿Qué acaba de pasar?-


	3. Cap 02 – Pasados e Invitación

**-Cap. 02- Pasados e Invitación -**

-No sabes como te odio- dijo fulminado con la mirada al gato que ahora debía de cuidar.

El mayor de los Kiriyu estaba en el piso del baño siendo mojado por el agua del lavamanos que había roto en el intento de bañar al gato de su hermano. Zero no podía dejar de fulminar con la mirada al animal el cual ya estaba sentado en la cama lamiéndose las patas mirándolo con lo que parecía una mirada burlona.

Un poco adolorido por el golpe que había recibido al caer al piso, empezó a levantarse, debía limpiar el desorden. Cerró la llave del agua para evitar que el agua siguiera corriendo por el piso que ahora empezaba a mojar a la alfombra del cuarto. Levanto su mirada para mirase directamente al espejo, era sorprenderte saber como el maquillase podía ocultar algo tan grande como su tatoo de rosa algo abstracta con una luna en el centro, que era clara mente visible desde su cuello; tatto por el cual era conocido como Bloody Rose.

¿Por qué una rosa?, no sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta que la había hecho Akatsuki Kain, su compañero de trabajo, a diferencia de él, Akatsuki era un play boy, su fachada de seriedad era solo eso una mentira, ya que tenia casi 3 años de compartir casa y ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había sido despertado por el golpeteo de la cama de Akatsuki contra la pared o el envoltorio de preservativos en el baño o otros lugares del piso que compartían.

No le costo nada limpiar el baño, pero si intentar arreglar el lavamanos, pero por precaución llamaría al conserje del edificio para que lo revisara. Guardo todo lo que había utilizado para limpiar el baño, al entrar en la habitación decidió cambiar se de ropa, por una menos mojadas.

Apenas se había quitado la playera blanca cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar, Zero tiro la camisa al piso, para estar solo con el pantalón deportivo de tela sintética negro, que estaba acentuado a sus piernas por el agua. Camino hasta la mesa de dormitorio que tenia al teléfono; sin impórtale mojar la cama tomo el inalámbrico y se sentó en la mesa.

- ¿Si?- Contesto algo irritado

- ¿Qué tal una semana siendo yo? – Le dijo una voz divertida desde el otro lado de la línea

-Exceptuando todas la invitaciones a "cenar" que tuve que rechazar, bastante bien

-Es un alivio oír eso, pensé que todos ya se habían fijado en que tu no eras yo- por alguna extraño presentimiento la imagen de Kaname vino a su mente, pero rápidamente la descarto- ¿Te agrado el lugar?

-Mucho pop art para mi gusto- Le dijo mirando la habitación que mezclaba grises que resaltaban uno que otro color mas vivo, ejemplo de ellos, la cama. Las sabanas eran grises pero tenía algunos cojines como verde manzana, anaranjado rojito.

También había una gran alfombra de la bandera británica que cubría casi todo el lugar, solo que en ves de ver azul y rojo, era blanca y vinotinto. También había una litografía de un lo que era un familia, pero e estilo era un colash de cuadro famosos mezclados haciendo un pintura a su parecer burlista.

-No hablaba de del departamento-le dijo un poco molesto el menor

-No me agrada, mucho… hay mucho sarcasmo en tu decoración, empezando por el cuadro que tengo en la cabecera de la cama.

-Oye, ese cuadro costo mucho

-También como mis vacaciones que estas disfrutando en mi lugar en Monto Negro – Un silencio incomodo se hizo en ambos hermanos.

Monte Negro era una Cuidad estado de Europa que mantenía un estado constante de neutralidad que muchos la había hecho una de las pocas cuidadas neutrales. Y que gracias a la intervención de la tecnología había logrado crear un clima agradable para las visitas.

Zero ahora trabaja como guardaespaldas de cierto grupo de CEO del mundo, junto con Akatsuki, aun su trabajo en el campo estaba más dirigido a la infiltración y espionaje, su trabajo de los ultimo meses había ayudado a detener un grupo terrorista que amenazaba con alterar la poco buenas relaciones que había entre China y Korea

-… Zero- Le llamo con un hilo de Ichiru

-Si Ichiru-Le respondió mirando la alfromfra

-Tu… por favor cuídate- Le dijo intento que su voz no se rompiera tanto-

Suspiró frustrado por la petición del menor, no era la primera vez que tenia un trabajo en el cual no le acosaran para asustarlo, pero oír las palabras de miedo de su hermano era algo que de verdad le asustaba, no había estado así de frágil, desde el asesinato de sus padres hace casi 15 años.

La causante de esa masacre fue Shizuka, una hermosa mujer y amante de un yakuza, al cual su padre había encerrado tras las rejas no solo por todos sus crímenes sino por ser un contacto directo para llegar a una nueva amenaza de la calles conocido como "Shiro". Humillada y dolida por esa derrota de su amante, Shinsuka empezó a caer a la locura y la gota que derramo al baso fue saber que su novio se había suicidado mordiendo las muñecas. Todo eso hizo que la hermosa mujer fuera hasta su casa en víspera de navidad.

Su primera victima fue su madre, pero no satisfecha espero a su padre llegara para la cena navideña, pero su suerte fue peor que la de su madre, Shinsuka le había disparo a quemar ropa. Pero lo que la mujer no supo es que un niño de 10 anos había presenciado todo, ese era Ichiru que debido a un resfriado no había ideo a fiesta de despedida del aula como lo había hecho él, por pedido del mismo Ichiru.

Desde ese mismo día Ichiru empozo a sufrir hematofilia, recibiendo años de tratamiento medico y psicológicos para superar ese gran trauma del cual aun no lograban superar. Aun podía recodar como encontró a Ichiru en el closet de su cuarto en medio del chock y los días en que la única forma de que durmiera fuera por medio de drogas y las interminables noches que tuvo que socorrerle debido a las pesadillas.

-Estaré bien-Le dijo animando un poco la voz- No es la primera vez que… – Ichiru no el dejo termina la frase

-¡Lo se!... solo que no quiero que termines… –Hora Zero quien evitaba que Ichiru terminara de hablar.

-¡Calmate!

-Lo siento, no se que me paso- Aun trato de sonar calmado, Zero podía adivinar que Ichiru estaría intento sonreír vanamente para intentar calmarse.

-… ¿Aun no recuerdas nada de lo que paso?

-No, solo recuerdo que iba a ir por Aoi para su cita con el veterinario, cuando recibí una llamada, luego eso el olor metálico de la sangre vino en mi cabeza y empecé a colapsar, cuando regrese en mi estabas tu a mi lado en el hospital- Era como el doctor le había dicho, la mente de Ichiru había bloqueado esos recuerdo.

-No te fuerces, todo llegara a su momento- Zero intentaba reconfortar a su hermano

-Cuando recuerde algo, hasta lo mas mínimo, te llamare

-Recuerda de mandarme tu trabajo y por cierto dile a Akatsuki que me llame, necesito preguntarle algo- Si Zero hubiese estado frente a su gemelo aviase visto el fuerte sonrojo que cargaba.

-Si, se lo daré- Le colgó

-Miau – dejo de mirar la pared para ver el felino, el gato estaba parado enfrente de la habitación, mirado a Zero detenidamente

-… Cuando tenga una mascota será un perro y tu- señalo al gato- serás su cena- Se tiro hacia atrás para cerrar sus ojos y relajarse un rato, necesita eso, antes de salir a la calles y empezar investigar los nombres que tenia como sospechosos.

Zero había ido el día anterior había ido a buscar los únicos reportaje que su hermano había perdido con el fin de empezar recopilar información sobre los posible sospechosos, ya que lo único que llegaba a su mente era mafiosos, políticos corruptos o algún amante dolido que busca venganza… pero se lo pensaba detenidamente, tal vez habría mas compañeros de camas dolido, traicionados y sedientos de venganza que mafiosos detrás de la cabeza de su hermano.

Tomo una camisa seca y se la coló antes de tomar la carta la cual se había llevado, aun no conseguir nada y Ipod de Ichiru no le había revelado nada, solo información que respaldaba lo viejos informes, solo dos no era sobre ellos, sino sobre la nota de un asesinato ocurrido hace 15 años en donde un niño fue el único sobreviviente y el otro sobre investigaciones sobre métodos para borrar de la mente pro medio de un operación láser recuerdos.

…

Edwart Elgar compositor Brinatinico cuya vida había dedicado a la música, inspirando en la búsqueda del optimismo en La Guerra y la post de la primera Guerra Mundial. Para muchos era muy patriótica su música; en lo personal le era rimbombante, pero muy ruidosa que fuera debía admitir que oír la sonata de Violín en E menor Op. 82 le era estimulante y a la vez relajante, podían sentir dolor, pasión y desesperación; a pesar de no ser una pieza calmada y relajante, para él lo era, lo menos le gustaba oírla cuando tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.

(.com/watch?v=uEYXlxkzRjY para interesads, esta interpretación es la que va mejor para el momento y va acompañado de piano.)

-Toda una obra de arte que reflejaba los sentimientos de un persona que busca la felicidad – No se molesto en contestarle al recién llegado, quería disfrutar unos minutos mas de los casi 8 minutos de la melodía – Necesito hablar contigo, por lo tanto agradecería que dejaras de ignorarme, sobrino – Suspiro cansado por lo visto su tío no iba dejarle desfrutar lo pocos minutos que quedaban de la pieza de música

-Y a ¿Qué se debe tu grata visita a mi casa Rido?- Rido Kuran su tío paterno, con el cual compartía un parecido del cual podían hacerse pasar por padre e hijo. Solo los diferenciaba la altura y que el ojo derecho de Rido era de un azul claro tan profundo como frió y su ojo izquierdo era de un castaño rojizo igual que los suyos.

Cuando sus padre habían muerte en ese accidente hace 15 años, Kaname solo tenia 13 años y se había negado a estar bajo la tutela de Rido, por lo que solo espero un mes en lo que él se negaba ir a vivir con su tío, solo gracias a los abogados de su padre había logrado una emancipación. Pero no podía disponer de la herencia sino hasta la mayoría de edad y no fue sino gracias a Kaien Cross un querido amigo de su madre y tío de su prima Yuki, el cual la había adoptado cuando su tía y madre Yuki murió cuando esta tenía apenas 6 años.

EL nacimiento de Yuki y el padre de ella aun era un misterio, pero cuando pregunto sobre el asunto a sus padres antes de que murieran y a Kaien, todos le habían dicho que él padre de Yuki era el hermano menor ilegitimo de Kaien quien desapareció dejando a Hana embarazada y por solidaridad él adoptaría a Yuki para cumplirle la niña y velar por su seguridad.

Por lo que estudio y vivió hasta cumplir lo 18 en la Academia Cross, pero las vacaciones lo pasaba en la casa de Cross pasando tiempo así con Yuki.

-Me alegra ver tu euforia por verme sobrino- El menor abrió los ojos para ver a su tío servirse un baso de brandy sencillo. Rido vestía un gabardina color vino, unos pantalones de vestir beichs y por el color del cuello de la camisa que se poda ver a través de gabardina y del cabello, se podía aprecia un color blanco.

Kaname se levanto con pereza del cómodo sofá de cuero en el que encontraba descansado después de un largo día. Era domingo y no había podido tener un día de descanso como había planeado, ya que había sido obligado por su mejor amigo Takuma Ichijo a ir a la exposición de arte en Milan el jueves y había regresado apenas uno minutos atrás, los cuales se había dispuesto a relajarse oyendo a Elgar, pensar sobre el "espia" en el Knight y la extraña y muy sospechosa nueva personalidad de Kiriyu.

Pero todo había quedo en frustrado por la visita de su tío, que solo se aparecía cuando necesitaba algo para los negocios familiares, ya que como único hijo de Haruka Kuran le correspondía la mitad de los vienes de la familia Kuran.

No fue necesario que Kaname examinara mucho a su tío para saber que el tema que iban a tratar era algo rápido y que no tardaría mucho en despedirse.

-¿Qué tal esta Shiki?

-… De eso necesito hablarte – Rido miro la bebida de su baso unos minutos antes de beber todo su contenido en un solo trago, provocando así que licor le quemara la garganta y el esófago

-Te oigo

Dejo el Baso en el mini bar antes de encarar a su sobrino, le miro directamente a los ojos haciéndole entender que era un asunto serio.

-Su madre volvió a colapsar y peor que antes, la ama de llaves me informo que oyó el sonido de varios objetos de cristal rompiéndose y cuando fue a ver vio a Makio estrangulando a Senri, cuando uno de los sirviente junto con el jardinero lograron hacer que Maiko soltara a Senri, esta empezó a gritar y decirle que era un estorbo un error… es un momento de descuido le tiro un jarrón de cristal.

-Se directo – No le agradaba ser frió pero es que a la persona que mas odiaba en toda su vida estaba ahí enfrente hablándole de Shiki como si tuviera profundamente dolido por su hijo, cuando la verdad era que él era sola un instrumento.

Desde niño siempre lo había sabido, su tío Kuran Rido, había sido el responsable o por lo menos estaba involucrado con la muerte de sus padres, pero no tenia absolutamente nada que pudiera en culparlo, ya que el detective que seguía el caso fue asesinado junto con su mujer hace muchísimos años y "extrañamente" el caso quedo cerrado. Además que sabia que su tío encerraba muchos secretos de su familia, secretos de lo que Kaien conocía y no le quería hablar.

-Makio será encerrada en un psiquiátrico por un tiempo, y por ordenes del doctor se decidió que era lo mejor para Senri que dejara la casa.

-¿Quieres que le cuide?

-Si

-Él tiene a su tío o podrías dejarlo en tu casa, no veo ¿Por qué yo debería tomar como mía una responsabilidad que es tuya con tu hijo?

-El viejo vive en la mansión y acordamos que sería mejor que Senri viniera a un lugar no le recordara la mala experiencia, en cuanto a mí, no estaré en el país en largo tiempo y me agradaría que Senri estuviera con alguien que le hiciera compañía

-Puede quedarse en casa de uno de sus amigos o de Rima – Podía entender lo que tramaba, planeaba usar a Shiki para que estuviera cerca suyo y mantenerle vigilado

-Bien Kaname, te lo podré así, esto te lo cobro como el favor que me debes por haber cuidado de ti cuando tu padres murieron

-Él que cuido de mí no fue otro que Cross, y solo para responsabilidades legales, lo demás lo aprendí yo solo

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero Senri se quedara contigo unas semanas, hasta que regrese de mi viaje de negocios- Esas habían sido las últimas palabras de Rido antes de abandonar el lugar dejando solo a Kaname.

No fue hasta que se oyó en toda la estancia una puerta cerrándose fuertemente que decidió ir caminar para conseguir a su invitado. Si lo conocía bien debía estar o en la sala de música de la residencia o en la cocina, mejor empezaba por la cocina. El olor de helado de vainilla le hizo percatarse que había acertado bien.

Al entrar en la amplia y espaciosa cocina, de tonalidades negra y blanca, pudo divisar la cabellera roja de un adolescente de 17 años que comía el helado de vainilla con trocitos de broini que había dejado en la nevera para Yuki.

-El viejo insistió – fue lo que le dijo al ver a Kaname.

Senri Shiki era su primo menor, había heredado los ojos azules de su madre que tenía un gran parecido al derecho e Rido; apenas llegaba al alcanzar al 1.67 pero debido a su atractivo era uno de lo modelos más cotizado junto con su compañera Rima.

-Hable con Rima, dijo que puedo ir a su casa – Kaname se sentó a su lado mientras lo veía devorarse el helado. Kaname puedo ver claramente las marcas rojas que había en el cuello del menor, 2 pequeñas grapas de papel que cerraban un corte en la frente. El chico solo usaba unos jeans grises y un pulóver.

-No tengo nada con que te quedes, pero si con que tu padre lo haya pedido

-Sabes cómo es, creo que piensa que es una magnífica oportunidad para poder quitarte las posesiones de la familia que tienes en tu poder y así tener todo el poder de la familia Kuran

-Me sorprende que seas su hijo

-Lo sé, pero soy realista, no pienso deprimirme por el odio repulsivo que me tiene mi madre y por el desconsiderado amor paternal de mi padre

Kaname no dijo nada, el chico era de muy poco hablar, es mas había dicho más palabras de la que solía decir en menos de una hora, pero como siempre era directo y franco lo que demostraba que solo era un adolescente en cuerpo ya que en mente era un adulto.

Shiki era el único hijo de Rido con una actriz y cantante llamada Maiko, pero con la cual nunca contrajo nupcias su por lo que Shiki había heredado el apellido de su madre y no el de su padre aunque este velara de forma económica por él. Rido también se había hecho cargo de Shiki cuando fue niño ya que su padre sufrió depresión posparto haciendo que despreciara a Shiki, pero se mezclado a las constante acusaciones de que Shiki le había desgraciado la vida al deforma su esbelta figura y así arruinar su carrera.

-Yuki vendrá más tarde- Le dijo tomando una cucharilla y probar un poco de lo que quedaba en el envase de helado

-Queda otro litro de helado en la nevera- Respondió Shiki sin dejar de comer su helado

-Lo se, pero este era su favorito

…

Había pasado un fin de semana algo calmado para su gusto, entre llamadas de compañeros de una noche que buscaban a su hermano para "hablar" o entre visitas no esperadas como la visita de su vecina que le había pedido azúcar, los niños gritando por un berrinche en el apartamento de adjunto y sin olvidar la noche de sexo que habían tenido los vecino de arriba dejándole muy pocas horas de sueños debido al sonido de la cama dando contra el piso.

-¿Mala noche?- le pregunto un rubio que no dejaba de leer un manga, ambos estaban en el ascensor.

El chico de unos 28 años, cabello rubio semi largo, y ojos azules, vestía solo un sweter de tortuga azul oscuro y unos pantalones de lino blanco. Debajo de su brazo había un maletín de cuero rojo lo cual era muy llamativo.

-… Algo- fue su tosca respuesta.

-Se nota – Le dijo con un sonrisa divertida, Zero podía jurar que casi podía ver un aura moe solo que vez de corazones había dulces y juguetes.

No cruzaron más palabras hasta que el ascensor índico que había llegado al séptimo piso. Antes de que Zero pudiera salir el rubio le jalo por la manga y el dio un caramelo de café

-Ten, te ayudara estar despierto-le dijo antes de caminar hacia la recepción- Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el rubio había salido del ascensor sonriente salido a todos.

Zero saludo a todos con su farsa de ser Ichiru, para llegar a la oficina privada de Ichiru, se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio y abrió la carpeta que tenía entre sus manos. Hay estaban todos los datos de los posibles acosadores de su hermano en el área sentimental, lo que era en conclusión todo casi todo el personal del piso, además que necesitaba conseguir alguna conexión entre ellos y esa carta.

El rubio que hasta hace minutos estaba con Zero en el ascensor, entraba sin temor o duda en la oficina del accionista principal del Knigth. Ichijo entro en la oficina del Kaname, quien estaba hablando por teléfono en otro idioma en lo que parecía una negociación, pero lo que le sorprendió fue ver una muy familiar cabellera rizada castaña clara, quien estaba muy entretenida hablado con la secretaria de Kaname

-Ruka- El rubio llego hasta al chica que al verlo se sorprendió, pero rápidamente regreso a su expresión neutral y seria.

-Takuma que haces aquí, pensé que estarías en….

-¿Italia?, si lo estuve, y también Kaname, debiste vernos, nos divertimos bastante – Takuma sabia los sentimiento de Ruka por su mejor amigo, eran muy claros desde que los tres estudiaban en el mismo instituto.

Takuma Ichijo era una de la pocas persona que Kaname podía considerar amigo, se había conocido cuando Kaname ingreso en la academia Cross, en la clase nocturna. Aun siempre se mantenía distante Kaname nunca paso desapercibido para ninguno de los estudiantes, pero los únicos afortunados de ganarse su compañía era aquellos a los que el considera interesante o personas practicas; entre ellos esta él, Hanabusa Aido y Ruka Sounen.

Desde que se habían conocido hace 14 años, Takuma siempre percibió los sentimientos de Ruka hacia Kaname y como este los ignoraba rechazando pasar tiempo con ella o cualquier otra chica que no fuera Yuki. Para mucho era un secreto a voces que Ruka odiaba a Yuki por lo celos que le creaba al ser ella la única con la que Kaname disfrutaba pasar.

Tanto eran los sentimientos que tenia la rubia por Kaname, que había estudiado comunicación social solo para estar cerca de su amado, pero como siempre Kaname no mostraba ninguna muestra de estar interesado por la rubia. Además que los constante reclamos de su familiares por estudiar una carrera tan poco adapta para el nivel social y económico de su familia hacia que recibiera constante llamadas para ceremonias del Té donde intentaban buscarle marido.

Los Sounen, eran unas de las más antiguas y traiciónales que vivian en Kyoto, poseían escuelas de las antiguas tradiciones como el arte de las flores, artes marciales, del té y una cadena de Hotel reconocido. Y al ser su única heredera deseaban buscar un digno pretendiente, aun ellos deseaban secretamente que Kaname pidiera un compromiso con su hija, pero esta ya tenía 27 años y era claro que Kuran no iba pedir matrimonio alguno lo que hacía que empezaran buscar otras opciones.

-Si ya lo viste y pasaste todo el fin de semana ¿Qué haces aquí?, por si no lo habías notado todos estamos trabajando

-Lo se y a eso vengo, le traje unos documentos que Kaname me pidió– Solo suspiro cansada, no sabia si Takuma estaba jugando con ella o si era verdad.

-Entones regresa mas tarde aun no hemos terminado nuestra junta, tengo que encargarme de un periódico- Quería despedirlo y hacerle entender que le dejara mas tiempo a solas con Kaname

-Ruka – La chica miro a Kanama quien se había desocupado- Necesito hablar a solas con Takuma, te llamare para regreses y terminemos nuestra junta – Le costaba creer lo que había olido, pero eran las ordenes de Kanme, pro lo que se tomo unas carpeta y se levanto, se despidió de Ichijo y salio de la oficina dejando a los dos solos.

-No te esperaba tan temprano Takuma- Solos e sentó y dejo sus portafolios en el escritorio de Kaname

-Querías mi ayuda ¿no?, así que creí necesario venir a la hora que tus empleados venían al trabajo

-Y ¿Bien?

-Tienes razón no es el mismo, no se me insinuó ni intento coquetear, pero al llegar cambio totalmente su actitud, como si fuera el mismo Ichiru de siempre, y creo que ver algo de maquillaje en su cuello

-Pintura de labios – Le pregunto tomando una de las carpetas que tenía en su escritorio

-No, como decirlo, el lado izquierdo de su cuello estaba más, como mas, no sé, solo sé que era distinto, también pude notar orificios de distintas perforaciones en su oreja izquierda y su cabello era más corto que en la foto que me diste

-Me impresiona tu observación – Le dijo sin dejar de ver los documentos que tenia a la mano.

-Cuando eres un artista, debes fijarte en cada detalle cuenta… ¿Qué hacia Senri aquí?- Lo ultimo se lo pregunto interesado ya que el ir a la oficina de Kaname se había topado con el primo de Kaname, lo cual le había alegrado bastante

**-Flash Black-**

_Era habitual en el saludar todos con una sonrisa, le agrada mas aparentar que era un buen día aun no lo fuera ya que se había quedado dormido casi al amanesar para conseguirle al información a Kaname que llevaba en su portafolios, además tuvo que esperar Ichiru Kiriyu para darle a Kaname sobre lo que era esté nuevo Ichiru._

_ Pero en medio de sus pensamientos no se fijo que hacia el venia un castaño rojiso, el cual tenia expresión neutral y casi triste en el rostro; por lo que, cuando ambos chocaron, los ojos azules del mayor se iluminaron a ver a Shiki luego de su gira en galerías en Korea y China._

_-Senri- Le dijo Feliz abrazándolo como si fuera un niño abrazando un juguete que pensaba perdido. Mientras que el adolescente solo sufrió el sentir la euforia de Takuma _

_-Hola- Fue la seca e inexpresiva respuesta del menor._

_-Tiempo sin verte, no miento, la última vez que te vi fue hace media hora en un cartel de la nueva fragancia que estas promocionado… Senri…de verdad tienes 17 años_

_-Si- Le respondió intentando escapar del rubio que se tomaba tantos derechos con él, primero lo abrazaba mucho, segundo le llama por su nombre lo cual lo incomodo, pero al intentar molestar llamando al rubio por su nombre Takuma en vez de molestarse más se entusiasmo y se encariño con pelirrojo-… Debo irme_

_-Acompáñame, o por lo menos hasta que consiga la oficina de Kaname- Shiki le señalo las puertas de pino que estaban cerca de la sala de reuniones- bien vamos_

_-Debo irme, tengo clases_

_-Solo será un minuto- Le dijo feliz de conseguir la oficina de su amigo._

_-Me sueltas- Le pido el pelirrojo_

_-Solo con las palabras mágicas- El menor volteo lo ojos resignado, Takuma lo trataba como si fuera un niño_

_-Por favor- le soltó_

_-Bien hecho ya puedes irte, ten cuidado con los extraños y no te desvíes del camino – Le dijo despidiéndolo con la mano._

_ Mientras Shiki caminaba a la salida del Knight, Takuma siguió a Shiki mientras su manos hacia que sus pulgares y sus dedos índices hicieran un cuadro, hasta perderlo de vista._

**-End Flash Black-**

Dejo de revisar los documentos que Ichijo había traído solo para toparse con su rostro sonriente, eso solo le quería decir que el se había topado con su primo antes de entrar en su oficina. Tal vez decirle que Shiki se iba quedar un tiempo en su casa, era decirle a Ichijo que fuera a su casa y para mala suerte del rubio a él le gustaba vivir solo; pero sino no le decía o inventaba un mentira cualquiera, el rubio lo iba averiguar y el resultado iba hacer el mismo, Ichijo metido en su hogar.

…

Faltaban unas escasas dos horas para terminar la jornada de ese día, desde que Ichijo le había dejado solo había pensado en la posibilidad de cumplir su palabra para ir a la cena con Ichiru, pero si lo hacia era darle una victoria al albino y no iba dejar que todo el personal se enterara que ambos habían ido a cenar.

Arto de pensar en una forma de cenar con Ichiru sin que este dijera que estaban saliendo o que él, había sucumbido a los encantos del Kiriyu, decidido ver la agenda que tenia para esa semana. Fue hay que consiguió su respuesta, mañana en al noche seria una reunión de políticos mas importante del país, además unos que otros embajadores, la reunión tenia no solo como finalidad un punto de vista político sino que también económico. Era sublimemente perfecto, llevaría Ichiru con un motivo de trabajo y le sacaría toda la información que necesitaba.

-Seiren – La chica no tardo ni un minuto en llegar a la oficina para atender la solicitud de su jefe.

Seiren era conocida por ser la sombra de Kaname, para muchos en el Knight, la chica era extremadamente callada, no decía nada a menos que fuera realmente necesario o que hablara con su jefe. Algunos veían esa frialdad y seriedad de la chica como un gran atractivo que combinaba con su sus ojos azules fríos como el hielo que combinaban con su corto cabellos de la misma tonalidad de sus ojos. Seiren siempre vestía un traje formal chino.

-Comunícale a Kiriyu que lo quiero en mi oficina, que es importante así que no quiero que tarde

-Entendido – La chica hizo una reverencia para retirarse y comunicarse con Ichiru.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Kaname viera a Ichiru llegar a su oficina con su sonrisa coqueta y despreocupada de la vida.

-¿Me llamaste?

-Si, mañana en la noche habrá una cena para políticos, también asistirán algunos embajadores de otros países

-Estoy enterado sobre eso y…..- Kaname le había impedido terminar de hablar

-Iras como mi invitado – Esas palabras dejaron sin habla a Zero – Necesito que cubras el evento, con el pase de reportero no tendrás libertad de movimiento, en cambio si vas como invitado podrás entrar hasta el salón de caballeros del Ministro Británico

(en Inglaterra los caballeros de alta acuña suelen reunirse en Salones para beber y fumar).

-Bien – Zero le sonrío

-La fiesta es de disfraces- Kaname regreso su atención a su monitor- Dile a Seiren tus medidas y tu dirección, haré que te llegue un traje adecuado para la ocasión

-Insinúa que me visto mal Kaname-sama – El que Zero pronunciara su nombre hizo que le mirara directamente.

-No tengo absolutamente nada contra tu forma de vestirte, pero no deseo que mis reporteros sean mal visto, estarás entre la alta sociedad Kiriyu, así que no quiero que todos piense que en Knight contratamos a cualquiera… ahora bien si me disculpas debo terminar de leer una propuesta.

-Entiendo- Dijo entre dientes antes de retirase de la oficina.

Si Zero hubiese visto hacia atrás tal vez hubiese visto la leve sonrisa burlona que Kaname tenia en su rostro por haber salido victoriosa en la invitación sin que esta pareciese una invitación a cenar.

Después de darle sus medidas y la dirección del departamento de su hermano, Seiren le había informado que Kaname le había dado el día de mañana libre.

…

Esperaba que ese rico desayuno le ayudara a despejar su mente mientras seguir revisando al información de los posibles acosadores, solo que ahora estaba leyendo los excedentes de políticos, ex políticos, abogados, revelando así uno que otro trato sucio, tanto con policía, como con mafiosos.

Con extremo cuidado Zero tomo el la Glock compact, se levanto en excesivo silencio, con los pies descalzos camino sigilosamente hasta la pared mas cerca a sala, cerro los ojos para agudizar sus oídos, podía sentirlo, no estaba solo en ese lugar. Espero unos segundos antes de abrir lo ojos y entrar a la sala.

Los ojos albinos rápidamente se consiguieron con el cañón de una escopeta que el apuntaba directamente al rostro, a su ves que el dueño de la escopeta era el blanco directo de la Glock que poseía el alvino.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Fue la pregunta directa del mayor de los Kiriyu

-Lo mismo pregunto, no que es el departamento de Ichiru, Zero- El desconocido bajo el arma

-No deberías estar buscando terroristas- Zero bajo su arma

-Vine a ver como esta Ichiru – El desconocido se quito el sombrero de vaquero que cargaba dejando al descubierto su rostro, que era tapado solo la mitad por su cabello negro, dejando al descubierto su ojo izquierdo que era un azul cielo, su ojo derecho era tapado por un parche, se podía ver que estaba cerca de los 40 pero aun así no dejaba de ser atractivo.

-No esta, le hice cambiar de lugar… ¿Ya no había pasado la época del viejo oeste?– No puedo evitar hacer esa pregunta al ver que su maestro y tutor vestía una gabardina marrón, unos vaqueros negros y una camisa blanca.

-En vez de criticarme ropa, dame una taza de café, mientras me explicas que le paso a tu hermano y ¿Por qué cargas contigo una Glock y no la mágnum que tan cariñosamente bautizaste con tu sobre nombre? - no dijo nada, solo le quito el seguro del arma para regresar a la cocina y dejar el arma sobre la mesa donde tenia la información.

Zero le empezó a contar todo a su maestro Toga Yagari. Toga había aceptado la responsabilidad de velar por su hermano y él, después de la muerte de sus padres, él había sido un gran amigo de su padre y por cariño a este y en memoria de ellos.

-No deberías estar buscando un traje para la noche- Le dijo cuando Zero le explico todo

-El diablo dijo que lo mandaría, pero a esta altura ya no lo creo – El celular de Ichiru había empezado a sonar

Zero tomo el teléfono y miro el numero del la persona que llamaba, pero salía numero desconocido.

-No piensas atender

-Si- El albino contesto la llamada antes de que cayera – diga

-Te llego el traje- Con solo oír esas palabras ya sabia quien era

-Jefe, me alegra oírte pensé que te habías arrepentido o olvidado de mí – Toga solo pudo alzar su ceja izquierda al ver el cambio que estaba haciendo Zero y mas ahora que se iba de la cocina para buscar la intimidad de sala.

-Niños- Fue la único que atino a decir antes de buscar algo para comer

-Comunícate con Seiren cuando te llegue, pasaran por ti a la 7, la recepción es a las 8, no llegues tarde- le colgó

-Por mi también vete al diablo Kuran- cerro el teléfono y lo tiro al sofá.

No podía entender ¿Por qué? esa persona le hacia perder los estribos, no solo le tocaba mantener una sonrisa en su rostro mas de 8 horas laboréales, sino que también debía soporta la insinuaciones e insulto indirectos que hacia así su hermano, ¿Quién se creía que era? Adonis… no Narciso, si Kuran Kaname no era mas que un narciso que solo se amaba a si mismo.

Hubiera seguido en sus divagaciones, pero el sonido del intercomunicador de video sonó. Molesto se acercó para contestar. Lo primero que vio fue a un repartidor que lucia algo nervioso

-Residencia de Ichiru Kiriyu

-Si, ¿Qué desea?

-Vengo a traerle un encargo de parte de Kaname Kuran – Unos minutos mas y el bastardo hubiera acertado en llamarlo a la vez que le llegaba el traje

-Suba- Fue lo único que le dijo antes de presionar el botón para que el repartidor entrara.

-¿Quién era?- Zero miro a su maestro con un paquete de galletas Oreo

-El repartidor, con el encargo de mi traje… ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón para que vinieras?, el accidente de Ichiru no es el motivo, porque hubieras llegado al día siguiente o quizás ese mismo día, a ti nada se te escapa cuando nosotros estamos involucrados… Habla

-Ahora que trabajas en Knight, debo de suponer que conoces quien es Kaien Cross- Zero se limito asentir con al cabeza- bien, me conoce y me pidió un favor, al principio lo dude pero luego accedí, ya que al hacerlo estaría muy cerca de uno de los mayores los acreedores de Shiro

-Y pretendía o pretendes quedarte aquí hasta cumplir su objetivo

-En parte, Croos me invito a su "casa" como huésped hasta que termine de hacerle el favor, solo vine a verte, y por pedido de Ichiru para saber si su gato aun seguía con vida

-…- Zero no dijo nada, ya que se encontraba en medio de una encrucijada, una parte de el se sentía estupido por no ver ese detalle tan claro como él agua, Toga ya debía saber lo que Ichiru y el habían hecho.

El sonido de la puerta hizo que Zero fuera abrir, vio aun un chico vestido con un uniforme que decía el nombre de la empresa.

-Por favor firme aquí y aquí - Firmo – Gracias, tenga y que sea un buen día - Zero tomo las cajas y le cerro la puerta al repartidor (típico de Zero xD)

-Has lo que tengas que hacer, pero hazme un favor, baña al gato y cambiarle la caja de área antes de irte, necesito hablar con Ichiru para tener una idea de cómo debo hacer y como hacerle el trabajo- Solo le dijo eso antes de encerrarse en la única habitación disponible del departamento

-Miau- Toga miro el gato que por primera vez notaba en el departamento, lo estaba observando desde la mesa del comedor

Habían pasado 5 horas desde que se había encerrado solo en la habitación de su hermano, había dejado las cajas sobre la cama, para luego ver su contenido. Lo primero que llamo su atención era el antifaz negro que en ambos extremos tenia un relieve de plumas, que resaltadas por levísimo hilo plateado tan fino o mas que una hebra de cabello.

Debajo de él había una chaqueta de terciopelo negro con acabados de plata, por el estilo y el corte parecía una chaqueta del siglo XVII, que fue confirmado al ver las mayas que debía usar.

-Kuran date por muerto después de que acabe con el infeliz que esta atormentado Ichiru- dijo entre dientes mientras apretaba chaqueta.

Abrió la puerta del Liconln, en cuanto salió de su edificio se había sorprendió mucho al ver un Liconl MKS esperando por él. Pero al entrar quedo impactado al ver a Kaname, usaban los mismos traje solo que el de Kaname era de un color rojo tan oscuro que hacia resaltar su tez blanca y casi tan pálida como la de él. En Kaname esas ropas le hacían ver diferentes, casi como un vampiro listo para ir de casería.

-Pensé que tardarías mas en bajar Kiriyu- "sin importar que, seguía siendo el mismo bastando", esos sin duda eran los pensamiento de Zero antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta.

El viaje sin duda fue en silencio, solo se oía la música que el chofer había colocado y el sonido de las gotas de agua que empezaban a caer. Zero miraba por la ventaba abstraído del mundo, miraba las calles, personas con paraguas caminado por ellas mientras varia hojas de color ocre y marrón caían de los árboles debido a la lluvia de otoño. Si solo Zero hubiese visto por el reflejo del cristal habria podido apreciar como la vista de Kaname lo analizaba no solo por su comportamiento sino también por su físico.

Si hace media hora le fueran dicho que los ojos de Ichiru iban a resaltar tan seductoramente con ese antifaz y que ese traje le haría ver un cuerpo seductor que inexplicablemente le atraería, lo mas seguro es que fuese a destruirle la vida, pero no era así. Su curiosidad por saber ¿Quién era? Si, ¿Quién era esa persona que se hacia pasar por Ichiru? porque si algo estaba seguro ese cuerpo y ese rostro no eran del albino que constantemente le traía dolores de cabeza por los problemas personales que causaba en la oficina, no, ese albino era alguien distinto y esta noche lo iba de desenmascarar ya que la intriga era demasiado para ir de forma lenta. Ya que inexpiablemente quería sentir a ese desconocido cerca de él.

-Señor llegamos

-Gracias… ¿Kiriyu?- El menor respondió al llamado de su "jefe"- espero verte sin mascara muy pronto- Fue lo único que dijo antes de colocarse su mascara de medio rostro antes de bajar del auto.

El albino no entendido lo que el Kuran le había querido decir, pero algo le decía que era mas que una simple reunión de mascara algo iba pasar esa noche.

…

Del otro lado de la cuidad, en una habitación solamente iluminada por la luz de la luna y por la calida luz de la chimenea; unas finas y frías manos apuñalaban con unas tijera de metal a un cojín de color carmesí dejando varias plumas por todo el lugar junto con los demás cojines destrozados.

-Te odio, te odio, te odio – Era lo único que repetía una y otra vez, desde que había visto a Kaname susúrrale algo a Ichiru, desde ese día no dejaba de maldecir su suerte, como había logrado ese contacto tan intimo por parte de Kaname, no lo sabia, pero si algo iba hacer era hacer que Ichiru le hiciera compañía a sus padres en el mas haya.

Ahora más que asustar al albino deseaba su muerte y así poder bailar sobre su tumba para dejar en claro que Kaname era solo suyo. Y de eso se iba encargar esa misma noche.


	4. Cap 03 – La Mascarada

**Cap. 03 – La Mascarada**

La suave música de Jazz llegaba a los oídos de todos los invitados, algunos bailaban al suave ritmo de la música, otros hablaban entre ellos en pequeños grupos, intercambiando opiniones, riendo y demostrando quien tenia mas poder.

Como guardaespaldas estaba acostumbrado a acompañar a sus clientes a fiestas elegantes o en club nocturnos donde la fuerte música y la oscuridad eran factores que dificultaban su trabajo. Pero jamás había entrado a una "reunión" que parecía ser sacada de otro siglo. Tanto la decoración del salón, como los muebles hacían sentir un ambiente victoriano, pero lo que sin duda alguna sobre salir era el salón solo en si, su piso era de fina madera de tonalidad oscura, las paredes tenían mármol como rodapiés y hasta la media pared, las columnas poseían relieves en lo que parecía laminas de oro de verdad; en el techo se podía apreciar una gran araña de cristal y oro que opacaban un poco a las que la rodeaban. Todo era un ambiente inspirado en el romanticismo tanto que no parecía una reunión de políticos sino una fiesta de San Valentín.

-¿Impresionado? – Fue la pregunta que le trajo de regreso a la realidad

-Parece una fiesta de San Valentín y no una reunión de políticos

-El organizador de la fiesta desea entrar en el mundo de la política, es claro que quiera enamorar a sus futuros socios… pero eso es algo que ya deberías saber Kiriyu

-Asato Ichijo, también se dice que algunos de sus negocios no son del todo "limpios" ya que mantiene negocios con la mafia y hasta financia cierta familia.

-Me agrada saber que haces tu tarea, si me disculpa debo ir a ver uno de los anfitriones, espero que hagas tu trabajo y no solo juegues- Kaname le dedico una mirada fría a Zero antes de retirarse

-Ahogate y muérete en tu maldito orgullo y prepotencia Kuran – Pensó antes de sonreír coquetamente y acercarse un poco- Celoso je-fe

-No, solo que no te pago para que te lleves a medio mundo a la cama.

-Eso se podría solucionar si vas tu conmigo- Le guiño el ojo, tomo una copa de champaña que le ofreció uno de los camareros para luego irse, dejando solo a Kaname que lo miraba fijamente ya que ese acercamiento he insinuación si eran normales de Ichiru.

-¡Kaname! – Miro hacia la parte superior donde Takuma acompañado de Aido.

Takuma tomo la mano de Aido para ir con Kaname, sin impórtale disculparse con un par de personas que tropezaba o golpeaba accidentalmente a la vez que se hacia camino para llegar con Kaname.

-Tardaste un poco en venir- fue lo único que le dijo

-No, solo espere ha que estuvieras solo… Acerté muy bien con los tres, a Kiriyu y a ti le quedaron muy bien los traje que le elegí y a Aido también- Kaname miro al menor de sus amigos el cual estaba rojo de la vergüenza que le hacia pasar Takuma.

Tanto Aido como Takuma iban vestidos como Kaname, solo que en colores distintos, para Aido, Takuma había preparado un traje color azul coral con acabados en dorado que hacían resaltar sus rasgos. Por su parte Takuma iba de blanco con dorado.

-Se ven bien, por cierto Aido me agrado lo que hiciste en mi apartamento

-D-de nada- Aido Hanabusa era el menor del círculo social de Kaname, era uno de sus amigos mas problemáticos ya que su club de fans hacían estragos. Trabaja como arquitecto en una importante promotora. Su familia poseía una cadena de hoteles y uno los más grandes era el mismo en que se estaban realizando la recepción.

Poco a poco varias personas se fueron acercándose a los chicos, algunos querían hablar con el nieto del organizador de la velada y tal vez conseguir que les permitieran ver la nueva colección de cuadros; otros estaban más interesados en hacer negocios con el joven arquitecto ya que la remodelación del salón había sido obra suya. Mientras que otros estaban más interesados en establecer negocios con la cabeza de la familia Kuran o lograr que sus hijas o nietas lograran ser la compañía de la noche del castaño.

Zero en cambio intentaba ignorar el hecho que la llegada de Kaname había llamado mucho la atención de varios invitados quienes habían esperado que ambos se esperaran para ir como buitres por la atención del castaño.

Se detuvo un momento a mitad de la escalera para ver al castaño siendo rodeado por personas que intentaba ganar su atención. ¿Por qué todos deseaban estar con un ser tan frívolo y despreciable como él? O cierto ser un Kuran hace que todos deseen besarte los pies.

Cuando regreso en si se percato que Kaname le había empezado a mirarlo – ahora me vigilas para ver si hago mi trabajo- término el contacto visual para ir al Salón de Caballeros, donde presentía que estuviera uno de los candidatos para el cargo de Primer Ministro de Japón

…

El sonido de la puerta hizo que el gato se despertara, curioso por ver quien era el intruso camino hasta la entrada de la puerta, pero al sentir la voz y el aroma de esa persona tan familiar, rápidamente empezó a pasar entre sus piernas ronroneado.

-Hola gatito ¿me extrañaste?- le pregunto antes ir a la cocina y dejar al gato sobre la baldosa de la cocina -¿Por qué no jugamos a algo los dos?- tomo uno de los cuchillos de cocina para luego empezar a acariciarle las orejas al minino

Mientras que los vecinos seguían sus vidas, pasado la noche del martes en la cena familiar o solos, nadie le presto atención al maullido de dolor del gato del dueño del apartamento 09 – 44. Así como tampoco se dieron cuanta de una persona vestido de blanco que tapaba su cabello con una gorra salía del departamento minutos después dejándole una desagradable sorpresa al dueño del departamento.

…

La suave y hasta sensual melodía que acompañaban la voz de la cantante quien vestía como una cantante de opera del siglo 19 ya que poseía un vestido tipo imperio color azul oscuro que hacía resaltar su piel. Las parejas se juntaban mas para disfrutar de la suave voz de la cantante que interpretaba el tema de Your Love is King de Sadie. Definitivamente muy romántico para su gusto.

(.com/watch?v=ZuVVMkuWnng es una canción muy hermosa, es el mismo tema que use para la hacer la presentación en la boda de mi hermano)

Pero antes de irse a buscar a la persona que Ichiru le había pedido que entrevistara, regreso su vista otra vez a la pista de baile, entre tantas parejas pudo distinguir la figura de Toga ¿bailando? Con un rubio y por lo que podía apreciar su maestro intentaba en lo posible mantener su semblante serio pero las palabras del rubio le hacia soltar una ¿sonrisa?

La pareja iban vestidos de distintos pero que juntos se veían bien, Toga vestía como un pirata con una gabardina azul con borde amarillos, un pantalón negro, unas botas negras una camisa holgada blanca, en la cintura tenia lo que parecía una espada y no podrían en duda si era de verdad. Por su parte el rubio vestía como vestimenta que estaba entre el siglo 18 y 19, el traje era en tonalidades ocreo.

-Sabría que venia pero no a verse con un amante- Los siguió observando hasta que el pelo negro se percato de la mira de Zero.

Solo por un momento se detuvo, como si estuviera impresionado por ser descubierto en un momento privado con ese rubio cuyo rostro no podía ver por la mascara. Pero todo quedo para ambos de lado por lo que hizo el rubio, ya que poso una de sus manos en la mejilla de Toga para que le mirara, solo ese gesto necesito el mayor de los gemelos para entender que ese rubio no era una conquista para pasar inadvertido esa noche, ese rubio era la pareja o un amante muy importante para su maestro.

Aprovechando la distracción de su maestro, Zero se movió entre las personas para intentar asimilar lo que acaba de ver, no era la primera vez que veía su maestro con una persona y mucho menos tan íntimos, pero en todo momento que los observo nunca lo había vista tan… tan humano. ¿Por qué le molestaba? No lo sabia o tal vez no era molestia sino la impresión de ver a una persona la cual conoces toda tu vida mostrando otra parte de él que desconocía; pero si lo analizaba bien era una persona y merecía tener su pareja ¿no?

-Zero eres de la pocas personas que no pueden mantener una relación sentimental con otra persona por mas de una hora- esas eran las palabras que Ichiru le había dicho un San Valentín cuando había rechazado a una de las chicas mas solicitas cuando estudiaban juntos

-Magnifico, en ves de buscar a Ichiru, estoy pensado en la vida privada de otros y en la mía… - Suspiro frustrado para regresar a la fiesta y buscar a Ichiru, mas tarde le preguntaría a su maestro alguna información que le ayudara a recolectar información a Ichiru para el reportaje, ya que la opción que le había solicitado tenia mas de 180 grados de alcohol en el cuerpo.

-Buenas noches – miro al dueño de la voz. Era un hombre ya entrado en años, su corto cabello rubio podía contra sus cabellos blancos, su piel era blanca y su traje era del siglo 17, color verde esmeralda con negro. En su rostro solo usaba un antifaz blanco con verde, pero también era cubierta por la barba.

-Buenas noches-le respondí intentando descubrir quien era ese hombre

-Me concedería esta pieza- me ofreció su mano

-Lo siento, pero estoy trabajando, debo buscar alguien- intento disculparse para retirarse

-Te pagare el doble de lo que te ofrecieron si aceptas ser mi acompañante en lo que queda de la velada – Zero controlo su instinto para no golpear al viejo verde que se le había acercado

-No- hizo énfasis en esas palabras- es mi trabajo, es un anfitrión, soy reportero y si me disculpa debo buscar una persona para entrevistar – antes de que intentara irse el desconocido le tomo del brazo

-Si necesitas un reportaje yo te lo daré, Soy Asato Ichijo, organizador del evento – el hombre se quito la mascara para dejar al descubierto su rostro

Zero se quedo en silencio varios segundo meditando la oferta, si aceptaba seguramente Asato intentaría seducirlo o insinuársele para que se acostaran, pero si se negaba arruinaría el trabajo y la imagen de su hermano… ya estaba decidido, solo esperaba que las consecuencia no se salieran de control.

-Solo si de forma profesional le acompañaría, no es mi ética mezclar el trabajo con el placer- aunque no fuera reportero ese era una de sus reglas de trabajo que nunca rompían.

Asato siguió a Zero al salón reservados para los invitados más importes por poseer estatus y poder socio-económicos o socio-políticos de gran influencia.

El salón era muy diferente al salón de fiesta o al Salón de Caballeros el cual tenía prendado el olor a whisky y a habano. En cambio, este lugar era distinto, no dejaba de lado la decoración y la arquitectura victoriana, pero sus colores y tonalidades en los que estaba decorada hacían que el ambiente se sintiera un poco mas sombrío y discreto, como si las personas que estuvieran hay podía ser alguien totalmente diferente al que podían ser detrás de la puerta que lo regresaba al salón principal.

-Por favor- le invito el mayor a que sentada en un sillón cerca del que se había sentado.

-Gracias- se sentó a su lado derecho.

Zero busco entre sus bolsillos con un poco de dificultad una grabadora pequeña que dejo sobre la mesa de té. Respiro disimuladamente hondo concentrándose en la entrevista, debía ser como Ichiru, directo, concreto pero sin dejar el encanto. Miro al hombre que estaba su lado quien no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente.

–Debo admitir que la fiesta es encantadora, pero una fiesta de disfraces para promover su campaña Política no es algo… ¿inusual?

-Lo se, efectivamente, pero me agrado la idea realizar una velada que fuera agradable para los miembros del Parlamento, las mascaras solo fue un extra para que se divirtieran

-¿Cómo jugar a ser otras personas?- le pregunto utilizando todo su control para poder actuar como lo haría Ichiru.

-No… solo buscar que se diviertan sin tener alguna preocupación política- Asato se mostró muy complacido al ver la actitud de Zero.

-Podría decirse que si, simple solo quería que las personas disfrutasen un buen momento, además de conocer mas íntimamente a personas tan interesante como tu -le dijo mezclando un poco de picardía – antes de continuar me gustaría saber tu nombre - le dijo sonriendo con clara muestra de querer coquetearle y a Zero le resulto lo mas repulsivo pero debía sopórtalo si quería mantener la farsa.

El arte de la seducción no era su especialidad, pero tampoco su debilidad, sabía lo suficiente para lograr llamar el interés de las personas, pero jamás le había tocado estar con un hombre que le doblaba o triplicaba la edad. Todas las relaciones sexuales que había mantenido solo eran con mujeres nunca con hombres.

-Lo lamento, olvide mis modales, mi nombre es Ichiru Kiriyu – busco entre su traje un pequeña tarjeta de presentación – reportero político de Knight

-Knight, la semana que viene había organizado una entrevista para Knight, creo que nos hemos adelantado un poco.

-Dudo mucho que a mi Jefe le moleste por adelantar algo de trabajo

-A mi tampoco, no me molesta en absoluto darte otra entrevista, mas formal- Zero pudo ver claramente en la mira de Ichijo la lujuria. Se mordió fuertemente la lengua, casi al punto de hacerla sangrar, mientras aguantaba las nauseas; era en ese momento que más deseaba un tequila o un buen sake, o cualquier licor fuerte que le ayudara.

-Me alegro de escucharlo, pero tenia entendido ¿Qué esta fiesta también es que las personas olviden ciertos rumores?

-Rumores hay muchos, propaganda política en mi opinión para perder popularidad para el parlamento.

-Si, pero algunos medios afirman que posee ciertas negociaciones con el Yakuza Shiro – Asato estaba dejado atrevimiento para cambiar su postura a un seria.

-Me agradaría saber ¿Cuales medios?

-No sabría decirle, solo hablo de los rumores que circulan entre nosotros

-Kiriyu debería hacer su trabajo y no solo llevarse por simples rumores, podría llamarle ahora mismo a mi contador y abogado para que revisen mis documentos de negociación para aclarar que no tengo negocios con una escoria como Shiro

-Magnifica idea, me gustaría poder hacerle una entrevista, en este momento debe atender a muchos invitados y no me agradaría distraerlo. Si no le molesta me agradaría mostrarle a la sociedad japonesa que el candidato Ichijo Asato es un político que esta siendo acusado por rumores sin sentidos – no podía ser más mentiroso, pero necesitaba ganarse la confianza de ese hombre necesitaba sacarle toda la información que pudiese, tal vez cuando muriese iría al infierno por mentir – considere un aliado en el mundo de la prensa – no podía ver debajo de la mascara de Asato, pero estaba seguro que había dado en el clavo.

-Me alegra escuchar esas palabras – Zero pudo apreciar las sonrisa de satisfacción – me agradaría hablar de ese apoyo con una copa de champañan.

-No gracias, estoy en horas laborales y creo que no seria prudente hasta terminar esta entrevista- le sonrió radiantemente aunque en el fondo, sabia que aun no había ganado la confianza de rubio – me agradaría que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo para vernos otro día y organizar otra entrevista o seré asesinado por no presentar un buen material

-Dígame organizarme con mi asistente y te llamare- Asato tomo la tarjeta de Zero y la guardo en su bolsillo- me agradaría tomar una copa contigo Kiriyu pero comprenderás que debo regresar a mis obligaciones

-Comprendo- Zero tomo la grabadora de la mesa de te – esperare su llamada y gracias por permitirme su tiempo- le guiño el ojo antes de levantarse he irse de ese lugar, debía salir lo antes posible para largarse de esa fiesta, necesita un baño.

Pero todo se vio arruinado cuando al salir del salón miro a Toga esperándolo con el celular en la mano. Al verlo colgó el celular y lo guardo. Zero no dijo nada solo saco su celular de la chaqueta para cerrar la llamada. Había llamado a Toga cuando fingió que le costaba sacar la grabadora de la chaqueta.

-… Afuera- fue lo único que le dijo para que le siguiera.

Ambos caminaron entre las personas para salir al jardín y así poder hablar más cómodamente sin estar a la vista de terceros, pero ya era muy tarde un par de ojos castaños se habían percato de la desaparición del albino, cuando se percato de la presencia del Kiriyu lo vio que seguía a un hombre el cual no conocía, pero no podía dejar el baile ya que él había prometido a Yuki bailar con ella su pieza favorita.

Al estar solos esperaron unos minutos analizando lugar antes de empezar hablar.

-¿Iras a esa entrevista?-le pregunto sacando un cigarrillo Malboro.

-Si, cambio de aptitud cuando nombre a Shiro; pero es una buena historia para Ichiru y puedo ayudarte con shiro

-No llevaras ningún crédito en esto- encendió el cigarrillo el cual empezó a disfrutar placenteramente.

-Lo se, tampoco tengo respaldo de la Interpol o del gobierno… no esta mas, estaría tomando en serio el papel de reportero y de doble agente- Toga le golpe la cabeza antes de gruñirle aun con el cigarrillo en la boca

-¡Deja de estar con juegos!- quito el cigarrillo de su boca y soltó el humo que retenía- es Shiro del que hablamos, el fantasma de la Mafia y como si fuera poco intentas resolver un caso que la misma INTERPOL no a podido dar aun

-No estoy jugando, lo digo en serio, no puedo echarme para atrás si lo hago y cometo un error puede ser que el mismo Ichiru sea quien pague por ello y no yo

-Deja el papel de hermano sobre protector y escúchame muy bien Zero, no estas aquí para jugar a ser el periodista, sino a descubrir quien es el que acosa a tu hermano, sigue apegado a tu plan y déjame a Shiro a mí

-No creo que hayas venido por Shiro sino para besuquearte con tu pareja de esta noche y NO intentes decir que no es verdad, no me molesta que tengas pareja, puedes tener las quieras, pero no montes la excusa de que vienes de trabajo cuado no es así, tu mismo me dijiste que los sentimientos se deja de lado, pues bien hazlo, o esa no es lo que hace un agente encubierto- Lo siguiente que vio y sintió Zero que un fuerte puño en su mejilla, reacción que sabia el significado oculto.

Había tocado un punto muy sensible en su maestro, su trabajo; por el había perdido muchos seres queridos, y también se culpaba porque no había tenido una adolescencia normal. Mientras que Ichiru y otros chicos se preocupan por salir y socializar, él en cambio practicaba el polígono de tiro, aprendía psicología y llevaba un entrenamiento físico para ser en agente.

-Lamento interrumpir el momento- Kaname solo había visto el golpe que el mayor dio al Albino, pero fue lo necesario para abandonar a su prima quien lo seguía para saber que había pasado – esta golpeando a mi reportero y lo necesito hasta que haga su trabajo, mientras tanto le agradecería que se absteniera de golpearlo y dejaran su pelea de amantes en otro lugar- desde el punto de vista de Kaname había sido un discusión de amantes.

-Ya termine de hablar con él- tiro el cigarrillo al piso antes de pisar y retirase del lugar

-Zero ¿Estas bien?- Yuki se le acerco muy preocupada ya que la boca de Zero estaba sangrando un poco

-Estoy bien- Le dijo quitándose la mascara, dejando ver a los primos por primera vez un rostro de animal herido por parte del Kiriyu.

Para ellos en ese momento Ichiru tenía un rostro y aptitud de agresividad y frustración que a quien fuera el que se le acercara lo mordería a la persona que intentara tocarlo (N/A: la misma de la serie).

-Déjame ayudarte, esta bien – Zero le tomo las muñecas a Yuki y la miro fijamente

-Gracias, pero no necesito tu ayuda Yuki, no quiero se manche el vestido- Le costaba mucho actuar como Ichiru en esa situación, por mas que intentaba controlarse, no podía actuar como Ichiru, sino como él, como Zero.

-Pero

-Déjalo Yuki- Kaname se acerco y tomo a Zero del brazo- Sigue disfrutando de la fiesta yo me cargo de Kiriyu – Kaname obligo andar a Zero dejando Yuki sola en el jardín.

-Puedo andar solo Kuran- le dijo intentado soltarse, pero se detuvo cuando Kaname se dio al vuelta para quedar cara a cara con Zero

-Lo se perfectamente Kiriyu, pero ya diste un escándalo con uno de los invitados lo que quiere decir que no has hecho tu trabajo y tampoco deseo llamar la atención de otros invitados haciendo una escena, así que subes conmigo a una habitación para curarte el rostro quieras o no- Kaname no dijo mas para retomar su paso

Salieron de la recepción para ir al vestíbulo del hotel, pidió una habitación y botiquín para atender a su compañero. En el trayecto al ascensor Zero intento soltarse de Kaname por todos los medios, pero sus clases de artes marciales y autodefensa personal no tenia efecto en el castaño. No sino hasta que llegaron a la intimidad y privacidad de la habitación sencilla de una sola cama que el castaño soltó a Zero, arrojándolo al interior de la habitación.

-Siéntate- fue mas una orden que una petición que Zero no cumplió

-¿Qué pretendes Kuran?

-Lo mismo pregunto, te dije claramente que hicieras tu trabajo y que NO de involucraras con otros invitados, tienes suerte que los demás medios no te vieran en la pela de amantes que tu y tu acompañante tenían en el Jardín

-Para empezar eres mi jefe y debería saber que siempre cumplo con mi trabajo, y segundo mi vida personal no es de su interés. Y para aclarar, el caballero con el que estaba en el jardín no tiene una relación romántica o intima conmigo

-Lo que hagas en tu vida no me importa, así hazme el favor y te sientas Kiriyu mientras traen el botiquín y te curas la boca que no deja de sangrarte.

-Lo haré pero no es necesario que se quede Kuran, puedo perfectamente curarme yo mismo mi herida no necesita ayuda.

-No planeo ayudarte sino vigilarte, ya me has arruinado la noche y no planeo dejarte solo hasta que te vayas en un taxi

-No es necesario jefe, ya hice mi trabajo y ya me voy del lugar

-Si, pero el de hacer un escándalo Kiriyu- Por alguna extraña razón Kaname disfrutaba de esa discusión ya que extrañamente se estaba dejando llevar por el momento y hacer rabiar a Ichiru le era "satisfactorio"

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, Kaname fue abrir la puerta para recibir de una de las chicas de mantenimiento el botiquín que había pedido, le agradeció con un gesto y lo tomo para luego cerrar la puerta.

-Ten- Le ofreció el botiquín a Zero, quien receloso se lo quito bruscamente para luego encerrarse en el baño curarse a su mismo.

Ya solo se quito la pañoleta del cuello dejo visible su tatuaje, la mojo un poco para empezar la herida del labio y limpiarse la sangre de la boca. Casi medio hora después Zero salio del baño esperando que estuviera solo en la habitación, mas no resulto ser así ya que Kaname estaba esperándolo en la cama mirando directamente la puerta.

-Listo- Le dijo dispuesto a largarse de la habitación para no tenerle que ver más la cara al mayor.

-Espera- Hastiado giro su vista hacia el mayor que se le acercaba

-¿Qué?- de su única respuesta arto ya de la situación

-Quítate la pieza del cuello esta manchada de sangre

-No es necesario, ya me largo de aquí así que no llamare la atención en el vestíbulo- Su intento de huir fallo ya que otra vez fue retenido por la muñeca.

-¡¿Qué?-Le pregunto hostigado

-Mañana, en mi oficina a primera hora- le dijo en su tono normal, se podía ver que estaba mas calmado

-Bien- Se soltó bruscamente pera irse.

Zero casi no llamo la atención con el pañuelo ensangrentado sino por su rostro que a pesar de estar molesto estaba alterado a la vista de varios invitados que se encontraban en el vestíbulo del hotel y de varios clientes.

Kaname regreso a la fiesta minutos después de que Zero se fuera del hotel. Al verlo Yuki se le acerco preocupada junto con Ruka. Ambas vestidas con vestido victorianos, solo que en distintos colores, el Yuki era con rosas color rosa bebe y con detalle en dorado. Ruka por su parte era de un corte simple pero muy tentador, su tela era roja con detalle negros.

-Y ¿Ichiru?-pregunto la menor preocupada

-Se acaba de ir, no tiene nada grave Yuki- Le acario el cabello y el rostro de su muñeca

-Para que le trajiste; sabias también como yo que causaría problemas

-Era el único que estaba disponible para esta noche

-No es verdad, Alexander e Isabella estaban disponibles- Kaname miro fijamente a Ruka, quien callo de forma inmediata

-Fue mi elección Ruka, así que te agradecería que lo dejaras así, mañana lo discutimos mejor- Tomo el brazo de Yuki para guiarla a la pista de baile.

Solos rodeados de varias parejas de igual sexo o con sus contrapartes, Yuki bailaba con Kaname, preocupada pro la expresión de su rostro y por lo que podía leer en el lenguaje corporal de su primo

-¿Estas bien?... Estas muy tenso

-Por favor no hablemos del tema Yuki-le pidió mirándola a los ojos

-Estoy preocupada por ti y por Ichiru, se que no te agrada, pero es simpático… aunque por un momento me pareció que era Zero y no Ichiru en el jardín

-¿Zero?- Yuki asintió con la cabeza

-Si, es el hermano mayor de Ichiru, ambos son gemelos, me lo contó Ichiru en un almuerzo que me invito, Ichiru estudio en la escuela de mi padre pero Zero estudio en Inglaterra… Le conocí una vez, pero creo que no se acuerda, fue durante mi viaje a Grecia, en una vinada, se notaba mucho el cambio de personalidad de el eh Ichiru, Zero es más serio, callado y analítico, por eso creí que era el

…

Estaba arto, solo quería llegar al departamento darse un ducha corta y dormir antes de que el despertador sonara. Pero al llegar a la puerta del departamento vio en las baldosas blancas una mina rota en el piso.

Esa mina era un mecanismo que había puesto en la puerta minutos antes de salir antes de ir a la fiesta. Después de que le entregaran el traje, su maestro se había ideado de la misma forma como había entrado.

Abrió la puerta con lentitud mientras que con su otra mano sacaba su Blood Rose. Entro sigilosamente al departamento sin hacer ruido alguno. Llego hasta el interruptor de la sala para encender la luz e iluminar el lugar. La sala parecía perfectamente normal, tal como la había dejado antes de irse, pero no se podía confiar. Siguió caminado con cuidado hasta llegar al comedor donde se percato del horrible cuadro que había en la cocina.

Manchado de sangre y con el cuerpo desmembrado del gato, la cocina tenia escrita varias veces y por todos lados Vete, lárgate, no eres bienvenido, aléjate y uno que otra amenaza.

Esa escena definitivamente era hecha para que su hermano entrara en pánico, pero el no era Ichiru y no era hematofobico, pero en ese preciso momento iba necesitar la ayuda de la policía quisiera o no.


	5. Cap 04 – Deja Vu

**Cap. 04 – Deja Vu**

Lo odiaba, eso era un hecho… pero estar ambos, en el piso con restos de chocolates, con la mejilla rojas por lo embarazoso y excitante de la situación. Era algo que no sabia catalogarla como odiosa y desagradable o magnifica por estar debajo del cuerpo de su jefe quien le tenia muy bien agarrado mientras ambos labios competían por el domino del beso que ambos estaban compartiendo en ese momento.

Abrió sus ojos para toparse con los extraños castaños rojizos de su jefe quien lo miraba fijamente, eso hizo que su mente tuviera un poco de lucidez haciendo que su cuerpo intentara alejar al mayor. Pero esos labios le eran tan adictivos que no quería dejarlos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el mayor de los Kiriyu no le importo nada, solo ese agradable sabor dulce de los labios que le besaban. Zero cedió un poco, solo suficiente para que soltaran sus manos, las mismas que abrazaron la espalda de castaño atrayéndolo mas él.

Solo por un instante pudo recordar un fragmento de la canción que Akatsuki le había hecho oír durante un tiempo antes de que ambos fueran de vacaciones.

No se que pasa conmigo (no lo se)

Pensando en ti una vez mas (una vez mas)

Siempre te eh pertenecido (solo a ti)

No lo eh querido aceptar

Lo que me tiene atrapado

Y ahora lo puedo entender

Es el sabor de tus labios

Que me hacen enloquecer

-Vas a decirme la verdad o ¿Quieres que vuelva demostrarte quien tiene el control Zero?- le susurro roncamente a escasos centímetros del rostro de Zero.

La falta de aire de los dos cuerpos hizo que ambos dejaran el beso, pero al perecer el Mayor aun le quedaba un poco de aire para hablar.

-Habla- le susurro en su oído haciéndole cerrar sus ojos para dejarse llevar otra vez por el seductor perfume

-Kaname- solo fue lo pudo decir con un hilo de Voz.

El agua fría sobre la cara le hizo despertar de sobresalto. Zero miro la habitación buscando al culpable, que estaba parado al lado de su cama con la cara de molestia y enojo.

-Párate- Fue lo único que le dijo antes de dejar al albino solo otra vez en la habitación.

Zero miro el reloj de su celular para ver que eran las 6 de la mañana, aun que daba por lo menos 2 horas para ir al Knight. ¿Qué estaba pensado Toga para despertarlo tan temprano?; Sin impórtale que el mayor regresara con mas que agua fría para levantarlo, volvió a costarse, poso su brazo sobre su cara para taparse los ojos.

Ya habían pasado 2 días desde el incidente del gato en el apartamento, el mismo que había tenido que desalojar por unos días mientras buscaban huellas y demás pistas sobre el intruso, pero por lo que había leído sobre el reporte del haker al que le había pedido el favor entrar en la central de la policía y siguiera la pista sobre su caso, aun no tenían nada.

-Quieres que te lo vuelva repetir- Zero bufo antes de levantase de la cama y ver a Toga vestido con sus ropas de profesor.

Al parecer Kaido Cross, el mejor amigo de su maestro y amante, si amante, aun que el mayor no dijera nada era mas que claro para el albino que su maestro y su mejor "amigo", eran mas que simples amigos. Le había pedido a Toga que diera clases sobre filosofía en su universidad ya que por los visto no conseguía ningún profesor "apto" para la materia.

-¿Para que me despertaste? Falta 2 horas para ir al Knight

-Es sobre Asato Ichijo- Zero entendió a lo que el mayor hacia referencia.

Los segundos de mudes de ambos no se hicieron esperar, ninguno de los dos quería decir algo, ya que los dos sabían el significado de que ese misterioso Audi color azul oscuro estacionado a una cuadra del departamento de Toga

Se levanto con algo de pesadez de la cama y miro por la ventada para fijarse que no había equivocaciones, era el mismo Audi que lo estaba siguiendo después que se había topado con Asato en la fiesta.

-Siento que en ves de arreglar las cosas las estas enredando mas de lo que son Zero, ahora no solo tienes al acosador tras tu cuello sino que a Asato y seguramente Shiro también

-No me preocupa, no es la primera vez que mi vida esta en juego

-Debo recordarte que no eres Zero Kiriyu aquí, sino Ichiru, si te mueres todos pensaran que es Ichiru y no tú

-Seria una buena forma de que Ichiru dejara de correr peligro y se dedique a algo con menos enemigos- le dijo tomando la toalla que estaba en el piso para dirigirse al baño.

-¿Desde cuando tan frívolo con Ichiru?

-Desde que el bastardo que mato al estupido gato de Ichiru me arruino la vida al tener que mudarme contigo, desde que revise mi estado de cuenta bancario y descubrir que es mas barato un entierro que mandar a tu hermano de vacaciones- Zero tiro la puerta del baño haciendo que un sonrisa apareciera en el rostro del mayor.

-Por mas que intentes aparentar ser fuerte Zero no lo eres…- cruzo sus brazos y miro por la venta a la personas que caminaban para ir al trabajo o demás obligaciones – Realmente es tu hijo – Los recuerdo de mas 16 años de amistad invadieron su mente haciéndole recordar momentos agradables y amargos.

La única y verdadera razón por la que estaba tras de Shiro es porque sabia que él estaba relacionado con la muerte de los padres de Zero. Conociendo el carácter tan explosivo y algo compulsivo de Zero había hablado con sus contactos para que cierta información no llegara a manos de los gemelos, haciendo que solo el y unos pocos saben las sospechas de la mafia sobre el asesinado del matrimonio Kiriyu.

…

Debía huir de ese lugar y cuanto antes, ya no podía estar con el, ya no. Además ya iba tener casi un mes solos y si sus resultados eran correctos estaba en un gran problema, no solo por lo enredado y confusa que era la situación sino la gran carga que traía consigo haría la situación aun más delicada… No podía obligarlo estar con él cuando claramente estaba jugando con él, o mejor dicho ambos jugaron el uno con el otro para demostrar quien tenia el control.

-Solo esto tenia que pasarme- sus manos apoyadas sobre la pared del aeropuerto – Miro su cuerpo preguntado como serian los siguientes meses

Miro el cielo oscuro y nublado antes de tomar su decisión definitiva sobre lo que debía y haría de ahora en adelante, pero para ello antes debía regresar con él.

…

(La melodía por si desean oírla .com/watch?v=99Zcy3-UlbY&NR=1 )

Atraído por la melodía que salía de la sala de música, Kaien estaba sentado en uno de los bancos del jardín escuchando la suave melodía que producían las manos de su invitado, o mejor dicho estaba oyendo el desahogo de este por medio de ese instrumento.

-¿Qué tiene Chopin que te atrae tanto?- Dijo más para si cerrando los ojos

El cambio del flujo de presión hacia que la Cuidad de Kyoto estuviera constantemente en otoño e invirno, la primaveras era la época del año mas caliente. El otoño hacían que la hojas de los árboles hicieron una alfombra de hojas color café y ocre, el aire frío hacían que su tasa de mocashino fueran mas placentera a su paladar y la melodía que Kaname tocaba eran algo caótica pero si lleva mas de 3 días seguido tocando Chopin, eso solo quería decir que quería estar solo y desahogarse en su soledad.

Cuando los padres de Kaname habían muerto hace mas de 10 años, el castaño se había en cerrado durante un fin de semana solo en su habitación, tocando piezas de Chopin, Beethoven, Bramsh, Mozart y entre otros compositores de música. Cuando la música dejo de sonar entraron en la habitación consiguiendo el cuerpo de Kaname desmallado por la falta de energía. Cuando el menor había recuperado la conciencia en el hospital ya no era el mismo Kaname que el había conocido era otro.

-Pensé que estarías aquí- Kaido le sonrió y el invito para que se sentara con él- no gracias odio el frío y lo sabes.

-Lo se, pero Kaname toca con tanto fervor que no pude evitar sentarme a oírlo- Kaien se levanto y miro por la ventana a Kaname tan concentrado tocando- Será mejor que regresemos… y así me cuentas que tal es convivir la vida con Zero otra ves – Toga suspiro con resignación que la próxima hora hasta que no sonara la campa para ir a clases seria acosado por las preguntas del rubio.

Kaien Cross se podía considerar que era su pareja, ambos tenían una historia, era algo extraña y hasta en algunos momentos divertidos, tampoco era tan buena ni es tan mala, solo es una rara historia que va que regresa en la que ellos eran una pareja compleja y dispareja. Hace algunos años había tenido relación mas estable, con Kaien viviendo en su departamento, pero cuando Hana Kuran había muerto, Kaien termina la relación de ambos y adopto a la hija de su mejor amiga, el misterio del padre de Yuki fue el detonante para que ambos dieran su relación por "terminado", aun ambos aceptaban que su vida do como pareja había terminando su vida amorosa no, ambos se necesitan así como Cross necesitaba alejarlo para guardar ese secreto.

Por su parte Kaname no dejaba de pensar en Ichiru y el tal Zero, Yuki le había dicho que por un instante le había apreciado que Ichiru era Zero, pero no podía ser ya no tenia el Tatoo que Zero se había hecho después de la muerte de sus padres. Pero era tanto la controversia de sus pensamientos en que podía y no podía ser Zero, que solo podía tocar para aclarar su mente. No podía preguntarle ya que lo mas seguro es que negaría eso, si usaba a algún empleado para descubrir las habladurías durarían semanas y no deseaba que pensara que estaba interesado en Ichiru, Takuma le había comunicado que se pasaría una semana de descanso y no podía molestarlo, lo dejaba todas sus opciones nulas, lo único que queda era contratar un detective privado pero eso seria algo bajo.

Debía pensar en una forma discreta en describir mas sobre la familia de Ichiru o sino terminaría dando demostraciones de música a los estudiantes del colegio y a pesar de haber salido del Instituto Cross aun tenia una gran cantidad de Fans, tal vez se debía a sus frecuentes visitas que le hacia a su prima cuando ella estudiaba ahí o por sus escapadas del trabajo para ir a tocar.

-"¿Quién eres?" – las imágenes de la fiesta regresaban, algunas chicas se reunían para ver en el jardín a través de las ventanas góticas a Kaname vestido con un sencillo y elegante traje blanco que contrarrestaba con un camisa de seda negra.

Kaname no podía dejar de pensar en los impulsos que había sentido de presionar el botón de parar estar solo con Ichiru y descubrir quien era, como tampoco podida negar los grandes impulsos que había sentido por quitarle esa bufanda y de besarlo… Si besarlo y eso era lo que sin duda más inquietaba, ¿Desde cuando Ichuri le parecía tan atrayente? ¿Desde cuando sentía esa necesidad de tenerlo? Pero sobre todo ¿Desde cuando las ganas de besarlo se habían florecido en su ser?

Abrió los ojos para ver las teclas del piano antes de llegar al clímax de la pieza. Al terminar dejo sus dedos sobre las tecla dejando que la cacofonía de las teclas invadiera el salón de música, pero esto no pudo evitar que Kaname oyera los aplausos de su espectadora oculta.

-Siempre pensé que te dedicarías a la música- La chica se le acero con paso pausado mientras le sonreía.

La chica cargaba un vestido de cuadros rojos tipo escoses y debajo del el un suéter negro que cubría su cuello y brazos, también usaba unas medias largas y botas.

-¿No deberías estar en la universidad Yuki?

-Kaien me comento que estabas tocando piano y soy tu mayor admiradora, por eso no podía dejar esta oportunidad y no oírte tocar.

-Pregúntamelo de unas ves Yuki- fue lo único que le dijo bajando sus dedos para tocar la escala musical.

-¿Qué te tiene tan preocupado?

-… Por primera vez Yuki… No lo se, de verdad no se que me inquita- Dejo de tocar

EL silencio los envolvió mientras eran mirados por un montón de chicas y ahora chicos que deseaban ver a los primos.

-Estamos llamando mucho la atención será mejor es que vaya a mis clases y tu a tu trabajo- La menor se levanto para abrazar a Kaname dejando su cabeza en su pecho y darle un suave beso en la frente- Te quiero Kaname, sabes que si necesitas algo puedes llamarme, siempre estaré para ti primo.

Yuki soltó a su primo para ir a su Universidad, dejando al castaño con mas de una pregunta ya que esa pregunta que le había formulado su prima, era a la que mas desea conseguirle una respuesta pero por mas que intentaba obtenerla no podía.

…

-¡Ichiru! – Un extraño escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del mayor de los Kiriyu al oír ese llamado de un desconocido, bueno para él pero no para su hermano.

Sonrió tan carismática y seductoramente como llevaba asiendo desde hace casi un mes. Zero miro a una chica de cabellos negros tan largos y lisos que parecen hilos de sedas, la chica usaba un kimono rosa que combina a la perfección con su tez blanca y sus ojos verdes.

-Que desgracia me voy un tiempo y mira tu ropa- Zero miro su ropa para saber que tenia de mal según la chica, pero no le veía nada mal, un pantalón de cuero negro, combinado con un pullover gris de mangas larga, algo holgado y con un corte tipo v que dejaba ver su pecho y una bufanda de un color rojo vino que daba la impresión de esta viejo y no abrigar pero era toco lo contrario.

Un estilo sencillo y fresco, aun que oscuro no dejaba pasar de desapercibido al alvino que como siempre ignoraba la miradas hambrientas de los compañeros de trabajo Ichiru.

-Oh my good, debo llevarte de compras lo mas pronto posible, mañana no puedes salir con ropas como esas- Ya estaba empezando a cansarse de esa mujer, que tenia un extraño tono de voz, cuello era extraño, alta mucho para un japonesa promedio y muy… ¿Plana?... no era que se fijara en lo senos de mujeres, pero como guardaespaldas debía fijarse mucho en los detalles de la personas y esa carencia le era muy notoria.

-Gracias por lo oferta pero estoy ocupado – en ese preciso momento Zero se percato su conversación con esa chica no era privada, era oída y atenta por todo el lugar ya puedo oír como dejaban de teclear o hablar para verlos.

-Jajajaja siempre tan bromista- La chica se abrazo del brazo del Zero haciendo que este se fijara en que su teoría de la secases de senos en esa chica era notable- Pero ya hablando en serio, Ichiru tenemos que ir de compra, tómalo como mi regalo de cumpleaños adelantado – Su cumpleaños, ¿Cómo se le pudo haber olvidado eso? Bueno no era que le agradaba festejarlo pero tampoco le era una fecha tan indiferente como para no animarse- El lugar ya esta reservado… Y se que mi amorcito nuevo lo pagara TODOS, pero Absolutamente todo- Le susurro pero haciendo énfasis en la palabra Todo.

-Eh ¿Gracias? –le respondió dudo

-De nada –le respondió con un sonrisa – ¡Buenos chicos ya saben esta noche en Taboo para celebrar el cumpleaños de Ichiru, yo invito! – Los silbidos, halagos y bromas no hicieron de esperarse ante la noticia.

Pero poco a poco empezaron a callarse y volver rápidamente al trabajo, dejando oír cada vez pisadas que se acercaban. Todos al ver la mirada de seriedad y molestia que cargaba su jefe ignoraron a Zero y a la chica.

-¿Ups?- dijo la chica intentado esquivar la ira de Kaname

-A mi oficina – Ninguno de los dos dudo en seguir al castaño a la oficina de él, donde se enceraron para tener privacidad,

Kaname camino hasta sentarse en su lugar detrás del escritorio de madera y cristal, apoyo su mano en un de los costado de la silla y miro fijamente a ambos.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer?

-Invitar a todos al cumpleaños de Ichiru

-No Daniel Stell, sino retrasar el trabajo, las elecciones para el cargo de primer ministro están a la orden del día, casi todo el personal de sucesos, tabloides y política están trabajando para poder mantener informados a nuestro lectoras y lo primero que haces después de regresar de tus vacaciones nupciales es armar un escándalo. Y esas ropas, no tengo nada contra tu preferencias sexuales, pero te exijo orden y disciplina en el trabajo. Espero que mañana te vistas con ropas formales y masculinas, puedes hacer todo el travestimos que quieras pero fuera del Knight- Zero no se sorprendió al saber que era un chico

-Si jefe

-Kiriyu – Zero miro a Kaname preparándose para el sermón

- Asato Ichijo nos ofreció una entrevista mañana en la noche

-¡¿Qué? Ichiru no puede ir- Se negro el peli negro

-Largo de mi oficina – Daniel iba protestar pero la mirada casi rojiza de Kaname hizo que el chico se larga del lugar ofendido y molesto ya que Kaname le iba arruinar la fiesta que estaba organizando a su mejor amigo.

-A ¿Qué horas es la reunión?

-A las 8 en el Piaf Azul – Ambos se quedaron observándose, analizando e intentando imaginar en que pensaban.

-¿Puedo retirarme? - Kaname le hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que se fuera antes de tomar su teléfono y realizar una llamada

Zero camino hasta la salida de la oficina, pero antes de abrir la puerta fue abierta por Ruka quien traía en sus manos carpetas con el material de la revista semana de los domingos

-¿Kiriyu? –pregunto extrañada

-¿Ruka?

-… No estabas con la recepcionista hace

-No

-Pero si te vi en recepción y tenia ropas de viajes – Zero entendió lo que Ruka le había dicho, si era el, pero solo nombre y físico ya que ese otro yo era Ichiru.

Zero aparto a Ruka para ir lo mas rápido a recepción para ver a Ichiru y preguntarle ¿Qué se le había metido en la cabeza para regresar sin avisarle?. Al ve la reacción de Zero, colgó el teléfono y miro la puerta de su oficina preguntándose que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-No lo se, venia a traerte los reportes para la revista, pero en el camino vi a Ichiru con maletas en la recepción y al entrar a tu oficina lo veo saliendo – El nombre Zero vino directamente a la cabeza.

Kaname salio de la oficina y camino a la recepción la cual era centro de atención de varios que estaban a dos Ichiru discutir entre ellos. A medida que se acerca podía oír la discusión de ambos, hasta que llego al frente y miro a otro chico idéntico a Ichiru… Yuki tenía razón en decir que era gemelos, pero ¿Dónde estaba el tatoo de rosa que según ella tenia el mayor de los hermanos?

-¿No tengo 5 años?

-Pero me da la impresión que si, no te dije que me llamaras cuando quisieras regresar

-Y ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué viva en un hotel en Monte Negro, para luego ir a pasear por un tour por Europa y terminar en la bahía de Dubai en el hotel más caro del mundo? –Le respondió con un actuación dulce, que no era mas acto de sarcasmo – Pues no, ¿Qué tiene querer regresar a casa, a mi casa?

-Mucho, sino recuerdas intentaron matarte

-Es mi trabajo o pretendes que haga solo trabajo de oficina – Zero Agarro por la ropa a Ichiru

-¡Deja de actuar como niño! – Intento controlar su enfado, Zero se mordió la lengua, buscando controlarse, pero lo que no modio es que morderse la lengua está se hiciera un pequeño corte lo suficientemente profundo como para empezar a sangrar, sangre se trago, se tapo con la mano la boca antes de ir al baño lo más rápido posible o Ichiru tendría una crisis de nervio por la hematofobia.

-Regresa, ¿Donde vas? – Ichiru le siguió dejando a todos sorprendidos por la escena de los hermanos

-¡Regresen a trabajar! – Le dijo el castaño para seguir al par de hermanos que estaban ahora en el baño.

-¿Qué te pasa, ahora huyes de mi? - Kaname miro por medio del espejo la discusión, dejando su presencia oculta y con una clara vista de la situación, mientras que con su mano bloqueaba la puerta del baño.

-Lárgate – le dijo topándose la boca, para que no viera la sangre y sus labios

-¿Qué te pasa?- Le pregunto el menor un poco menos molesto y mas preocupado porque Zero se cubría la boca.

-Nada, solo largarte a casa de Toga

-Me iré cuando me digas que te pasa – El menor se acerco a Zero e intento quitarle la mano de la boca, pero entre tanto forcejeo Zero no bebía su sangre.

Cuando Ichiru logro aparatar la mano vio los labios de su hermano humados de sangre, la crisis de nervio no tardo en llegar haciendo que sus manos templara, sus respiración era aceleraba y su temperatura corporal empezaba subir, mientras poco a poco todo el lugar empezaba a darle vueltas. Ichiru se abrazo a si mismo y empezó a balbucear palabras como: corte, piso, sangre, entre otras palabras mientras su mente empezaba a recrear la escena de Shinsuka descuartizando a su madre, y como después, había descargado un revolver contra su padre.

-¡Mierda!- Zero escupió la sangre con saliva en el lavado, con agua rápidamente se limpio el rastro de sangre. Se quito la bufanda tan rápido que no se percato que el maquillase de su cuello se había borrado un poco por la bufando dejando ver una pequeña manda de apenas un centímetro, dejando ver algo negro en el cuello.

-¿Ichiru?.. ¡¿Ichiru?- Le llamaba Zero mientras le toma de lo hombros- Mírame - Le tomaba el rostro, pero este se negaba, hasta que por fin se puso violento y a gritar- ¡Cálmate!- Ichiru no se calmaba, ya que poco a poco iba cayendo en un autismo que Zero quería impedir, pero al hacerlo tan brusco hizo que este le empujara la pared

Eso fue lo único que necesito ver Kaname para alejarse de la puerta e ir contra Ichiru, rápidamente le agarro un brazo, haciendo un rápido y ágil movimiento de Aikido el castaño logro tumbar al piso a Ichiru inmovilizándolo. Todo bajo la atenta mirada Zero que estaba acercándose.

-Es una crisis, con violencia no puedes calmarlo- Le dijo viendo como Kaname ejercía fuerza para mantener a Ichiru en el piso

-Pero tampoco con palabras- Zero iba protestar cuando el pataleo de Ichiru se calmo y sus gritos cesaron.

-Suéltalo- Kaname le tomo la palabra para ver como el menor de los albinos se quede quieto.

Zero busco entre sus ropas su celular para marca el número que se sabía perfectamente por situaciones de emergencia como estas.

-Ayúdame con él- Le pidió Zero que intentaba levantar a Ichiru, Kaname no se negó en ayudar a levantar al menor de los Kiryu

-Doctor Miller… Soy Zero el hermano de Ichiru… sufrió otra crisis, acaba de calmarse, pero no reacciona a nada… regresa el martes…. No hay nada que pueda hacer… si… si, lo mismo que la ultima ves… gracias- Zero colgó y miro a Kaname

-Hablaras

-No pienso hablar contigo en este lugar y menos con mi hermano en un estado de autismo

-No tienes derecho a negarte, podría demandarlo por fraude y falsa identidad

-Adelante hazlo, no me importa, si tome el lugar de mi hermano no es para ser un espía ni destruir tu Knight, lo hice para proteger a Ichiru, y no te importa quiero llevar a mi hermano a mi casa

-No esta siendo investigada por la policía

-Pero no en la que me estoy quedando – Kaname le quito a Ichiru de sus manos a Zero y lo llevo caminando ala salida.

-Si quieres a tu hermano, vas venir conmigo y me explicara todo- Kaname no le dio tiempo de protestar a Zero ya que había salido del baño llevando de la mano a Zero, cosa que no paso desapercibido a los demás reporteros y empleados y al ver el rostro serio de Kaname, seguido por el de Ichiru que iba detrás de su hermano mirando fijamente a Kaname.

Al llegar al vestíbulo le informo a la recepcionista, Zero tomo la maleta de Ichiru con molestia. Los tres esperaron el ascensor ignorando a los demás que los veían como intrigados. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejaron ver a Daniel y a Yuki ambos sorprendidos y angustiados.

-Ichiru ¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto Yuki al ver a Zero, tomado de ¿Mano? Con su primo

-Nada Yuki-La respondió Kaname- Solo vamos a solucionar un problema personal o ¿No es así?- Kaname miro a Zero quien se mordió al lengua haciendo que esta sangrar aun poco, después de que la sangre se havia coagulado.

-Si- Fue lo único que dijo antes de entrar

-Voy con ustedes- insistió la castaña

-Yuki –Le llamo el castaño- Esto es un tema del cual no eres parte, así que por favor mantente al margen y lo mismo para ti- Kaname miro a Daniel- ahora salgan del ascensor- tanto Yuki como Daniel obedecieron, molestos un poco por no poder acompañarlos.

Después de abandonar la sede principal del Knight, Kaname llevo a ambos gemelos al departamento que usaba cuando debía pasar noche hasta tarde en la oficina, lo había comprado con el fin de estar cerca del Knight. Pero la "casa" en la que Shiki se estaba quedando y la que Yuki le gustaba visitarlo, por lo general lo usaba cuando quería un poco de paz, además era el único hogar que tenía dónde había recuerdos de sus padres.

Al llegar al apartamento, Zero pudo admirar la decoración minimalista de Kaname en todo el apartamento. Kaname soltó a Ichiru que se quedo parado como si nada, Zero tomo a su hermano y le sentó en el sofá.

-¿Tienes chocolate?- Le pregunto sin dejar de acariciarle la manos a Ichiru

-Mi casa no es casa de la caridad

-Solo pregunto si tienes chocolate para ver si Ichiru regresa en sí, adora el chocolate, me das el chocolate y respondo a todo lo que quieras

-… Sígueme- Kaname comenzó a conducirlo por el apartamento hasta llegar una cocina de acero inoxidable y de tendencia minimalista.

Kaname abrió la nevera y saco una torta de helado de chocolate. La cual coloco en la mesón de trabajo en la cocina. Pero antes de que Zero la tomara para servir una ración Kaname le tomo la mano a Zero.

-Habla

-Déjame darle el chocolate y hablare todo lo que quieras

-No me fío de extraños y tú eres un extraño, Zero

-Eres un bastardo y me alegro ya no tener que fingir ser Ichiru, porque puedo insultarte por ser un malditito cretino que solo insulta y explota a mi hermano

-Tu hermano se lo gana

-¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Qué mi hermano haga bien su trabajo o que perteneces a su vida sexual?

-Quiero una respuesta, por ese los trajes a este lugar, me importa poco lo que tu loco hermano tenga- Solo basto esas dos palabras, solo "Loco" y "Hermano" y seguidas para que Zero explotara y por fin cumpliera su promesa de golpear a Kaname que tenía desde hace casi un mes, en el que había empezado la farsa.

Los golpes y forcejeos por parte de los dos no se hicieron esperar, haciendo que en medio de todo terminara en el piso forcejando, llenos de torta de helado, ya que segundos antes la había tirado el piso en medio de los golpes que lanzaban y esquivababan. El entrenamiento de Kaname en Aikido gano sobre la ventajosa autodefensa personal y Judo de Zero.

Kaname ahora tenía ambos brazos de Zero en los costados del rostro del alvino, sus piernas entre las de Zero, evitando cualquier movimiento de Zero y con sus rostro a escasos 30 cm.

-Habla

-Jodete- intento soltarse- .. ¡SUELTAME! – Zero acerco su rostro al de Kaname, solo que este daba.

-¡HABLA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

-¡OBLIGAME!.. mhh- Zero empezó a forcejar con mayor fuerza, al sentir lo labios de Kaname sobre los suyos.

Lo odia, el bastardo no solo le tenía la vida hecha un infierno en esas últimas semanas, sino que insultaba a su hermano, y ahora lo tenía humillado en el piso de la cocina ambos llenos de chocolate, mientras besaba y jugaba provocativamente con sus labios. Zero intento morder a Kaname, pero eso hizo que Kaname rozara su pelvis con su pierna haciendo que soltar un gemido. Pero mientras intentaba luchar contra esos impulsos que le hacia corresponder el beso.

Lo odiaba, eso era un hecho, pero estar ambos, en el piso con restos de dulce, con las mejillas llenas de chocolate, a la vez rojas por lo embarazoso y excitante e la situación. Era algo que no sabia catalogar como odiosa y desagradable situación o magnifica por estar debajo del cuerpo de su jefe quien le tenia muy bien agarrado mientras ambos labios competían por el domino del beso que ambos estaban compartiendo en ese momento.

Abrió sus ojos para toparse con los extraños castaños rojizos de su jefe quien lo miraba fijamente, eso hizo que su mente tuviera un poco de lucidez haciendo que su cuerpo intentara alejar al mayor. Pero esos labios le eran tan adictivos que no quería dejarlos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el mayor de los Kiriyu no le importo nada, solo ese agradable sabor dulce de los labios que le besaban. Zero cedió un poco, solo suficiente para soltaran sus manos, las misma que abrazaron la espalda de castaño atrayéndolo mas él.

Solo por un instante pudo recordar un fragmento de la canción que Akatsuki le había hecho oír durante un tiempo antes de que ambos fueran de vacaciones.

-Vas a decirme la verdad o ¿Quieres que vuelva demostrarte quien tiene el control Zero?- le susurro roncamente a escasos centímetros del rostro de Zero.

La falta de aire de los dos cuerpos hizo que ambos dejaran el beso, pero al perecer el Mayor aun le quedaba un poco de aire para hablar.

-Habla- le susurro en su oído haciéndole cerrar sus ojos para dejarse llevar otra vez por el seductor perfume

-Kaname- solo fue lo pudo decir con un hilo de Voz.

Deja Vu, esas fueron las únicas palabras que vinieron a su mente al recordar el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, pero los labios de Kaname sobre su piel, limpiando el chocolate de su rostro hacían que poco le importara, ya que estar debajo del hombre mas cotizado en la cuidad , sentir sus labios en su piel y suspira de satisfacción hacían que todo parecía insignificante… todo hasta caer en la realidad de que él era hombre, Kaname era hombre y por esos besos y carias podría terminar mas que besos y carias y el sexo con el mismo sexo era algo que él no quería probar, por mas que le excitara esas carias de en cintura que poco a poco subían su ropa.

Zero empujo Kaname, cuando este bajo al guardia. Se levanto y se alejo de Castaño y también se levanto.

-¿Qué haces?

-Ya eres grandecito Zero como par ano saber lo que estaba haciendo

-Nunca me acostado con un hombre, y no puedo hacerlo ahora – esas palabras hicieron que Kaname sonriera con sarcasmo

-Eso no me dijeron tus labios cuando te tenia debajo de mi, y ni tus suspiros al besar tu piel y mucho menos ese chupetón de tu cuello- Zero se miro en la campana de acero para ver su cuello.

Si, Kaname tenía razón, en su cuello había un pequeño pero claro chupetón, que al ser su piel pálida podía verse claramente, además que entre todo el forcejo su tatoo ya estaba casi todo la vista de Kaname.

-¡¿Cómo tu pudiste?

-No actúas como una virgen

-No lo soy, pero ya te dije que nunca me acostado con hombres y no pienso acostarme con cretino como tu

-..., Eres virgen

-No lo soy, no oyes que me acostado con mujeres

-Pero no con hombres, lo que te hace virgen en el sexo entre dos hombres

-Y ¿Qué si es así?-le preguntó sonrojado por ese punto

-Que eres una damisela en peligro y yo soy el brujo malvado- Kaname volvió a colocar a Zero contra la mampostería de la cocina- que desea tu cuerpo- Era cierto, probar la piel y los labios de Zero le habían hecho desear a Zero y no planeaba dejar pasar esa oportunidad.


	6. Cap 05 – Sorpresas de la Vida

**Cap. 05 – Sorpresas de la Vida **

Estaba sentado en uno de las sillas, con su cabeza apoyada en el anuncio publicitario de unos cigarrillos, sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras movía un poco su cabeza al ritmo que marcaba la canción. Pero un sutil toque en su cara le hizo abrir los ojos y toparse con una hoja de color rojizo le había caído en la cara. La tomo con cuidado y vio que una hoja de 5 puntas y por extrañaba razón le acordó a un estrella; bueno, no le recordó a una estrella, sino a un comentario que había oído a una persona que no lograba recordar, pero que si le había dicho que una hoja de 5 puntas le parecían estrellas caídos.

El letrero que indicaba la hora de las salida de los trenes, le hizo saber que le faltaba una hora para que llegara su tren con destino a Tokio; pero no le molestaba, por algo se había escapado de su manager y decidido ir por tren a Tokio; quería un momento de paz y esas escapadas se la daban y más después de 2 días de trabajo continuo en Kioto.

Si, amaba su soledad o su auto independencia; era cierto que le agrada pasar tiempo con Rima, pero aun así le gusta valerse por sí mismo y pasar tiempo para sí mismo. Como esos en que solo estaba él, su música, la estación del tren y las hojas que caían lentamente debido al otoño.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos y decidió pasar a la siguiente canción en su reproductor de música, en ese un ritmo marcado por un bajo le hizo empezar mover su cabeza, esperando que la voz del vocalista empezara sonar para silenciosamente cantar la canción mentalmente mientras sus labios de movían.

(NOTA: les doy un pequeño tic, lean y entienda la canción porque está revela mucho de Shiki quien aun no lo crean va tener un gran papel interesante, y NO es el acosador,. . eso lo sabrán al final del capítulo o en el próximo muajajaja. Si la quieren oír, .com/watch?v=ypDHE1EyTKo )

No puedo escapar de este infierno

Esa frase el hizo recordé un fragmento de su vida, que todo era una mentira, una cajita de cristal la cual se podía romper y él era el único que paga todo, no era una mentalidad de adolescente resentido, pero desde que tenía uso de razón, su madre siempre lo culpa de todo.

Muchas veces lo he intentado

Pero sigo enjaulado aquí adentro

Alguien que me saque de esta pesadilla

No puedo controlarme

Todas las veces que intento escaparse a casa de Rima ya ni la sabia, ya que siempre lo conseguían y no sabía porque, pero siempre, antes de que le atrapara le gustaba ir al parque y ver otro niños con vidas felices. Solo unos minutos de libertad disfruta y si tenía suerte jugaba con ellos antes de volver a caer en una jaula de oro donde su madre lo despreciaba y su padre casi no le prestaba atención.

Y cuando creía que su vida estaba relativamente bien, su padres se divorciaron, hecho que no le pego ya que siempre había visto el matrimonio de sus padres como algo disfuncional y bizarro, que no tenia futuro. Con el divorcio de sus padres, le toco irse con su padre, donde se lo llevo vivir unos meses en Alemania, donde empezó a recibir un tratamiento médico ya que según ellos su cuerpo era muy frágil.

¿Si puedes ver mi lado oscuro?

Nadie podría cambiar este animal

En el que me he convertido

Ayúdame a creer que este no es real

Alguien que me ayude a domar este animal

(Este animal, este animal)

Extrañamente esos meses eran los que menos recordaba de su vida y algunos viajes a los cuales era obligado a ir. Desde ese viaje a Alemania, había agarrado un extraño pavor al fuego y la voz Rido le era ley; pero sentía que su subconsciente había algo que le inquietaba, y las lejas pesadillas de médicos atendiéndolo a él.

No puedo escapar de mi mismo

(No puedo escapar de mi mismo)

Muchas veces he mentido

(Muchas veces he mentido)

Del otro lado del hangar de pasajero vio que unas chicas señalaban una foto de una revista y luego le veían, para terminar riendo y saludarles como sí le conocieran de toda la vida. Eso él solo era una fachada, ya que él era un animal oscuro y descontrolado que no se conocía a sí mismo, conocía a los demás si, tenía un hombre pero ¿Qué? O ¿Quién era realmente él?

Pero sigue enjaulado aquí adentro

Alguien que me saque de esta pesadilla

No me puedo controlar

Su vida en forma resumida era una vida llena de lujo, nacido y criado en la alta sociedad, siendo una cara publica para muchos lo que lo lleva a actuar siendo un chico bueno para ser el ejemplo de persona sin personalidad ni autoestima que creen que siendo él lograrían ser alguien cuando ya lo eran-

¿Si puedes ver mi lado oscuro?

Nadie podría cambiar este animal

En el que me he convertido

Soltó una media sonrisa al darse cuenta de sus pensamiento tan alegres sobre sus fans y todo lo que lo rodeaba pero que podía ser, uno es lo siempre y toda su vida había conocido el lado frívolo, interesado, hipócrita y reversos de las personas, era un verdadero milagro que no considera el suicidio, pero siendo sincero el suicidado no es más que una forma de escapar de la vida solo porque no lo suficientemente bueno para soportarla cayendo según la Biblia en el infirmo por comer tal pecado.

Una risa mezclada entre sarcasmo y hipocresía salió de sus labios, realmente era un ser tan frívolo como su padres y tal vez carente de sentimiento.

Ayúdame a creer que este no es real

Alguien que me ayude a domar este animal

Solo Rima, era la única persona que considera una amiga y solo porque ella no se metía en su vida como muchos, resaltaba al mejor amigo de su primo Takuma, como alguien como Kaname que seguramente debía ser una criatura tan seria y frívola como él podía soportar a ese rubio que se creía un adolescente de 15.

En el que me he convertido

-¡Te Encontré!- dijo un voz divertida abrazando desde atrás, haciendo que sus audífonos se movieran un poco de sus oído, regresándolo al el mundo que le rodeaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó algo irritado porque su soledad y paz se terminara.

El brusco movimiento del otro chico al sentarse a su lado el hizo mirarlo, acaso ¿Takuma le leía la mente para llevar cuando pensaba en él?... no, eso solo se ven en historias absurdas como en novelas y mangas.

Ayúdame a creer que este no es real

Alguien que me ayude a domar este animal

-Vine para que llegue sano y salvo a tu casa, dije que te escoltaría durante todo el viaje y así cuando regresemos te obligue ir a mi exposición de arte - Había rechazo la oferta de hace 2 noches de ir a la exposición de Takuma, pero solo hizo que el artista se le apareció en el hotel y le dijera que no lo iba seguir hasta que fuera ver su exhibición de artes.

Alguien que me ayude a través de esta pesadilla

No me puedo controlar

Alguien que me despierte de esta pesadilla

No puedo escapar de este animal

Debía admitir que Takuma le era impredecible y que era lo único en su vida que no lograba entender, no, corrección, es la única persona que le resultaba impredecible y que siempre cambia de ánimo y de idea haciendo que era una cajita de sorpresa.

(Este animal, este animal, este animal,

Este animal, este animal, este animal, este animal,)

¿Si puedes ver mi lado oscuro?

Nadie podría cambiar este animal

En el que me he convertido

-La vi en el periódico, sí que no tengo necesidad de ir Takuma

-Si la hay, eres un invitado VIP y unas de las persona que esperaba en mi apertura, así que. Si Mahoma no viene debo ir por él.

-Tenía trabajo-se defendió, para que Takuma le dejara solo, acaso el rubio no entendía que quería estar solo.

Ayúdame a creer que este no es real

Alguien que me ayude a domar este animal

En el que me he convertido

-Se que gusta la soledad, pero realmente apreciaría tu presencia Senri- suspiró al oír su nombre- además hay un cuadro en especial que me gustaría que vieras, en lo personal me recuerda a ti –solo le miro alzando una ceja esperado su respuesta-… Es que me era como un gatito domestico que fue abandonado en la calle y necesita cariño – sonrió de medio lado negando con la cabeza.

Takuma estaba mal de la cabeza, sí, pero admitir que su comparación había sido muy buena y acertada, ya que lo pensaba bien él era un gato cuyos amos exhibían, que debido su crianza que había vuelto medio callejero y arisco; pero eso de amor… no hay Takuma se había equivocado,…L no quería amor ni cariño, solo paz y soledad.

Ayúdame a creer que este no es real

Alguien que me ayude a domar este animal

(Este animal, este animal)

-.

La prensa amarillista es un arma de doble filo, nadie mejor que él para saber lo ventajoso que puede ser para dar una publicidad gratuita; pero a la vez puede ser utilizada como un arma destructiva, no al nivel físico sino al psicológico. Y eso era algo que él sabía mejor que nadie, no por nada era uno de los herederos Multimillonarios más deseados y cotizados del mundo y dueño de uno los medios informativos más grandes e influyentes en la sociedad.

Todo eso y más, a tal punto que podía salir de la trampa que le habían tendido en su podría casa, exponiéndolo al medio público en una foto que sin duda alguna era una perfecta escena erótica de él junto con Zero, en medio de un beso en la cocina de su apartamento. La persona que había publicado esa noticia la tenía preparada desde hace un buen tiempo ya que no solo fotos de él con Zero en la cocina sino también de la fiesta de disfraces del mes pasado y la Zero teniendo en sus manos los resultados médicos Ichiru a los que muchos daban por eso que era una prueba de embarazo.

-Señor, Zero Kiriyu desea verlo- Kaname dejo de masajear su sien para responderle por intercomunicador a Seiren.

-Déjalo pasar y por favor, no deseo ser molestado por nadie, cuando termines con Kiriyu por favor ten todo listo para la reunión.

-Sí, señor – No paso mucho tiempo para que Zero entrara como un demonio con un ejemplar en sus manos del Knight.

-¡¿Puedes explicarme esto?- Zero tiro el periódico en el escritorio de Kaname.

Kaname no hizo nada, solo miro detenidamente a Zero, divagando en ¿Qué estaba pensado cuando lo beso en la cocina? ¿Cuándo lo acorralo? Y ¿Qué lo había detenido de no tomar el cuerpo que no solo había visto y tocado?, sino que le deseaba por lo tentador que resulta y lo atrayente que era para sus manos y sus labios.

Su vista poso en el rostro rojo de la rabia y frustración del alvino, pero eso no evito que su mirada viajara para delinear el cuerpo de Zero. Delgado, pero fuerte y bien definido, tez pálida que con solo tocarla se podía poner roja, ojos grises, cabello blanco y más corto que el de Ichiru. Solo usaba un pullover color vino, realmente holgado y de apariencia gastas estaba sobre una franelilla negra y unos vaqueros negros. Pero su vista también cayó en cuenta en algo, Zero poseía más piercing en las orejas que Ichiru y el claramente destacable el tatuaje de rosa en su cuello lo hacía totalmente diferente a Ichiru. (Violable ¿no? xD)

-¿Cómo esta él?

-¡No esquives mi pregunta Kuran!- Zero golpeo la mesa, sin impórtale que la taza de café oscuro manchara el pantalón de vestir de Kaname, o su camisa púrpura de un tonalidad oscura que solo poseía los dos primera botones suelto y el ultimo- ¡Salir de mi casa fue un verdadero infierno, por no decir imposible, casi tengo que llamar para policía para que alejaran a los fotógrafos que no han dejado de fotografiarme y seguir, además de preguntarme ¿Quién soy?, así que habla de un buena ves antes de que te parta la cara por publicar esto- Zero señalo la foto del periódico que Kaname tenía en el escritorio.

-Siéntate – le dijo con un característico tono de voz neutral y casi frió.

-¡Respóndeme!

-Si te sientas, puede ser que te explique la situación.

-¿Cuál situación?, por si no te dado cuenta es más que claro y obvia la noticia de que tu y yo somos los nuevos Bratt Pit y Angelina Joli de Japón, muy pronto seremos invitados por la ONU y adoptaremos hijos por todo el mundo.

-Kiriyu, tampoco me hace feliz esta noticia y mas lo del embarazo, pero déjame decirte que para que iba publicar MI vida privada de esta forma tan vulgar por no decir inadecuada. Así que te agradecería que dejaras de culpable por todo.

- ¡Bien! ¡Entonces dame una respuesta!

-Alguien entro anoche y hackeó la cuenta administrativa en la que se manda la estructura del periódico a la imprenta.

-… ¿Quién se beneficiaria de este escándalo?

-Muchos, pero esto no es una táctica para hundirme, quieren distraerme usándote y a la prensa amarillista.

-Eso importa poco, lo más importante es ¿Qué vamos hacer para desmentir o calmar este escándalo?

-No lo haremos- le dijo levantándose de su asiento.

-¡¿Qué? … Kuran no estoy para broma- Se levanto también para seguir a Kaname quien estaba unos pasos de la puerta de entrada de la oficina, colocándose una gabardina de cuero negro.

-Eso lo tengo perfectamente claro Kiriyu, pero míralo de esta forma, el acosador esta tras Ichiru, hagamos pensar que tu y yo estamos saliendo, eso lo hará actuar de manera más impulsiva.

-Y violente o es crees que el accidente de Ichiru y el gato fueron solo un juego, el acosador es alguien que no quiere que este cerca de ti, si hago eso las cosas pueden ser peor y con todas esas personas queriendo fotografiarme y reporteros pidiendome una exclusiva, le será mucho mas fácil acercarse a mi o a Ichiru

-Tu hermano esta internado, lo que lo hace estar seguro

-Si pero y las enfermeras no son personas que entiendan e como proteger a alguien, pueden que sepan manejar un comportamiento compulsivo, pero no saben como actuar ante una situación delicada, donde la vida de mi hermano esta en juego.

-No, pero ambos tenemos algo en común Kiriyu, tú y yo estamos siendo vigilados, por distintos motivos, pero estamos en la mira y por más que queramos desaparecer siempre nos encuentra.

-Sí pero aun no me explica en ¿Qué no ayuda mantener esta falsa?

-Le haremos creer a todos que eres mi pareja, que salimos y que si estas embarazado, así atraeremos aun la mirada de quienes nos desean muerto.

-No veo en ¿Qué nos puede ayudar esto?, además como piensas que vamos a fingir algo si ni siquiera lo somos, ni nos conocemos.

-Solo imagina es un trabajo de espionaje en cubierto, dónde solo deben vernos juntos en un restauran, galería evento y tu saliendo de mi casa, no es necesario nada mas – Esa "no es necesario nada más" le fue un realmente un alivio – Vamos – Le tomo la mano, eso hizo que Zero intentarse soltarse pero la mirada del castaña le hizo resistir – Intenta fingir mientras estamos en la oficina y hasta que salgamos del edificio.

-A ¿Dónde planeas llevarme? –Le pregunto reteniendo un poco Kaname antes de cruzan la puerta de su oficina.

-A almorzar, no es eso lo que hacen las parejas.

-Pero no lo somos.

-No, o por lo menos no hasta que crecemos la puerta- Después de esas palabras todo lo que estaba a su alrededor le pareció ir en cama lenta o era que sus zapatos poseía pesan y no era sino hasta hora que se percataba de ese hecho; porque a cada paso que le daba sus pies se le hacía pesado y los murmullos y miradas que iban hasta ellos pasaban de forma lenta.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo el recuerdo de hace unos 3 días, vino a su mente; lo que más deseaba olvidar era lo que menos se iba de su mente quería dejar ir.

**-Flash Black –**

_-¿Qué haces?_

_-Ya eres grandecito Zero como par ano saber lo que estaba haciendo._

_-Nunca me acostado con un hombre, y no puedo hacerlo ahora – esas palabras hicieron que Kaname sonriera con sarcasmo._

_-Eso no me dijeron tus labios cuando te tenia debajo de mi, y ni tus suspiro al besas tu piel y mucho menos ese cupón de tu cuello- Zero se miro en la campana de acero para ver su cuello._

_Si, Kaname tenía razón, en su cuello había un pequeño pero claro cupón, que al ser su piel pálida podía verse claramente, además que entre todo el forcejeo su tatuaje ya estaba casi todo la vista de Kaname._

_-¡¿Cómo tu pudiste?_

_-No actúas como una virgen._

_-No lo soy, pero ya te dije que nunca me acostado con hombres y no pienso acostarme con cretino como tú._

_-… Eres virgen._

_-No lo soy, no oyes que me acostado con mujeres._

_-Pero no hombres, lo que te hace virgen en el sexo entre dos hombres._

_-Y ¿Qué si es así?-le preguntó sonrojado por ese punto._

_-Que eres una damisela en peligro y yo soy el brujo malvado- Kaname volvió a acorralar a Zero contra la mampostería de la cocina- Que desea tu cuerpo- Era cierto, probar la piel y los labios de Zero le habían hecho desearlo y no planeaba dejar pasar esa oportunidad._

_-No Juegues Kuran – le dijo golpeando con su rodilla en la abdomen, pero la mano de Kaname impidió que le golpeara._

_Solo el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose en varias partes fue lo suficiente para que Zero lograra salir los brazos y el pecho de Kaname para ir a la sala y ver a Ichiru con una revista contacto cada letra, a su lado un jarrón roto con el agua y las calas esparcidas en la cara alfombra, y un cojín húmedo por el agua del jarrón, pero estaba desgarrado con el relleno afuera._

_Zero se acerco a Ichiru y miro el Ichiru se había colocado parte del relleno en sus oído, como tapón mientras seguía contando cada letra de la revista. Sin pensarlo tomo el teléfono de la mesa de la sala y marco el número que desde sus 12 años sabía de memoria._

_-Necesito Hablar con el Doctor Miller… Soy Zero Kiriyu… No, no necesito ninguna cita, solo pase con el doctor… QUE NO ES PARA MI, mi hermano Ichiru está sufriendo de una crisis, así me puede hacer el favor y pasarme al doctor, de una jodida vez – soltó un suspiro buscando tranquilizarse un poco- Es Zero Kiriyu, Ichiru tuvo una recaída… tuvimos un problema y de una forma u otra me lastime y sangre… se encerró en su mismo y ahora está contando cada letra de una revista – Miro a Kaname – Necesito la dirección._

_Kaname dudo por un segundo, pero al pensar detenidamente decidió tomar el teléfono y darle la dirección al médico._

_-Viene en camino –le dijo colgando el teléfono-._

_El silencio y una extraña atmósfera de calma invadieron empezó rodearlos, esperando el momento que alguno de los dos hablar para empezar hablar. Zero solo quería que Ichiru regresara en si ya que le dolía verlo en ese estado y Kaname solo quería respuesta que solo el mayor de los gemelos podía darle._

_-Me dirás ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? – Zero guardo unos minutos antes de ver a Kaname._

_-Solo dame un trago de vodka, lo necesito- No miro cuando el castaño se alejo, ni cuando regreso con un vaso corto pero algo ancho donde le sirvió un trago de vodka seco._

_Zero miro el trago, bien los destello de tenia ese liquito transparente; había probado ese vodka antes, era escoceses y considera el más caro, ya que la bebida contenía polvos de diamantes y otras gemas en el centro de la botella. A pesar que una botella de ella podría pagar solo la renta del apartamento que compartía con Akatsuki, no dudo ni por un según tomar el vaso y beber todo su contenido de un solo trago._

_El calor y la sensación de ardor y quemazón paso por su garganta hasta caer en su estomago, pero lo soporto como si tomase agua, demostrando que era un experto a la hora de beber licores fuertes._

_-… Ichiru sufre de un fuerte hematofobia, al punto que no puede ver algo rojo por entre en crisis._

_-Eso explica el ¿Por qué entro en crisis al verte sangrar?- Zero asintió mas no respondió – Pero eso no explica el ¿Por qué hicieron el fraude y delito de intercambiar sus roles de vida?_

_-Hace más de un mes, Ichiru tuvo un accidente, aun no tuvo heridas grabes, tuvo una recaído ya que al ser hematofobico le teme a la sangre, a su olor y a herirse por miedo a la sangre; unos simples raspones fueron suficiente para recordar el día en su hematofobia empezara… Cuando él regreso en sí, más calmado me dijo entre lagrimas y suplicas que le ayudara, él me contó todo lo que estaba pasando, un acosador le estaba persiguiendo empezando con cartas y fotos de él con la cara raya de marcador y que la última amenaza había sido antes del accidente, me dijo que la foto era antes de la muertes de nuestro padres y que tenía manchas de sangre – Zero se sirvió otro trago de vodka seco, que bebió de un solo trago- Según los médicos el accidente causo que la misma mente de Ichiru borrara lo que paso antes del accidente, pero Ichiru me dijo que un fuerte olor de sangre le nublo la mente al punto que entre en crisis._

_-… Cambiaron de rolles cuando él debía regresar de su reposo medico- Zero asintió y miro el vaso donde antes había bebido, veía como la gotas corrían hacia el fondo del vaso._

_-Ichiru es la única familia que tengo, así como él me tiene a mí, le obligue a cambiar de rolles, le mande Monte Negro a que pasara una vacaciones con mi compañero de trabajo, pero regreso antes de lo previsto._

_-¿Qué piensas hacer? – Esa pregunto hizo que el mayor de lo gemelos quedara en silencio varios minutos antes de suspirar y ver directamente al castaño, mostrando en su mirada la determinación y la decisión que tenia ante su respuesta._

_-Acabar con él bastardo que ha hecho que mi hermano vuelva hacer atormentado por los fantasmas de hace 12 años._

_Después de eso el silencio volvió a rodeados, cada uno medito en sus pensamientos esperando que llegara el psiquiatra para que Ichiru regresara en sí._

**-Final Flash Black-**

Luego de eso el médico había llegado y tardo 2 horas en hacer que Ichiru se calmar ay saliera de su autismo, pero debido al estado tan frágil emocional y psicológico que el menor de los gemelos estaba enfrentando, debía ser internado otra vez.

-Aquí está bien, gracias- Esas simples palabras hicieron que él albino regresara en sí y se percatara que ya no estaban en el auto sino en un lujo restaurante, donde la voz de Edi Piat sonaba.

-¿Para qué me trajiste a ese lugar?

-Para seguir la falsa que vamos a hacer.

-La que quieres que siga y la que no estoy dispuesto a seguir.

-Antes de tomar tu decisión me gustaría que viras esto- Kaname le ofreció una carpeta manila.

Zero la tomo sin saber cuál era su contenido, pero al ver la foto de su padre en la esquina derecha de la hoja de la primera página hizo que regresara su vista a Kaname y le mira con una excreción seria.

-¿Qué pretendes?

-Lee

-Se lo es, es el acta de disfunción de mi padre.

-Y otros documentos como él último caso en el que trabajara antes de que fuera asesinado.

-Y eso ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?

-Mucho, si revisas los papeles te darás cuenta que tu padre estaba resolviendo un asesinato- Zero empezó revisar las paginas, confirmado la información que le había dicho Kaname, pero al leer los nombres de las victimas volvió a ver a Kaname.

-Sí, tu padre estaba investigando el asesinato de mis padres, pero lo que tu padre y yo sospechamos que no fueron unos simples vándalos lo que asesinaron a mi padres sino un asesinato organizado por una persona y esa es Shiro- Kaname tomo la mano de Zero y se la beso, acción que incomodo un poco, pero al gira un poco la vista para alejarse del contacto visual del castaño pudo ver que era el centro atención de varios mirones.

-Insinúas que la persona que está detrás de Ichiru es alguien relacionado con Shiro.

-Sí y no, pero te puedo asegurar que él no estaba más seguro que en mi territorio, tu deseas conseguir al acosador de tu hermano y yo al asesino de mi hermano, leí tu expediente de trabajo y no creo poder confiar en otra persona para lo que te voy proponer.

-Te escucho.

-Quiero que me ayudes a descubrir la verdadera identidad de Shiro- Kaname le mostró otra carpeta, la cual contenía transacciones millonarias de lavado de dinero y de inversiones no muy claras- Estas cuentas son pertenecientes a Shiro, cuentas que consiguió tu hermano; debo admitir que me sorprendió la habilidad de tu hermano para conseguir información.

-Quieres que continuemos la falsa de hacerme pasar por Ichiru, por más tiempo- esas palabras hicieron que Kaname asintiera levemente con la cabeza -Pero hay un problema, en las fotos salgo con el tatuaje como le vamos explicar eso a la prensa.

-No lo explicaremos, porque tú tomaras el trabajo de tu hermano como Zero Kiriyu y mi pareja; tanto Kiriyu (Ichiru), como tú y yo, ya somos su objetivo.

-Entiendo tu punto…- en un movimiento rápido Zero acerco su rostro al de Kaname de del posición que parecía que pudiera estar besándolo- acepto el trato.

…

Estaba un poco molesta debido a que ella e l estaba descontrolando un poco y eso no se lo podía permitir, ella debía ser su marioneta perfecta, la que le ayudara a torturar y hacer mísera la vida de la familia que había hecho que su madre cayera en la manos del bastardo, que había causado que cometiera tal locura, dejándola a ella sola, sin familia y sin nada en el mundo más que su odio y sed de venganza.

La suave y melancólica melodía de una cajita de música le hizo saber que ella estaba ahí y seguramente con la habitación hecha añicos.

No necesitó abrir totalmente la puerta para ver a varios cojines hechos tiras con las plumas sueltas por todo el piso de la habitación, mientras una castaña baila ballet con los ojos cerrados, mientras seguía con su voz la melodía de la canción.

Camino con cuidado en la habitación para no sacar a la bailarina de su ensoñación, solo para tomar la cajita de música, la cual era hecha a mano en madera con hermosos detallados de rosas, pero la bailarina no dejo de bailar y cantar.

-Deja de bailar- le ordena pero la bailarina no paro, siguió y siguió bailando; aun abriera sus ojos solos podía ver a su eterno amor prohibido y que solo ella podía tener… A su amado Kaname.

-María, él me está esperando ¿verdad?- le pregunto a la chica que usaba un vestido negro de estilo loli-gotic, tenia algunos accesorios de cruces en el cuello, en la orejas y en la muñequeras.

-Deja de Bailar, ya me enferma verte bailar como estúpida

-¡NO QUIERO!- le grito para mirarla antes de dar una vuelta y quedar en la posición original- No quiero dejar de bailar María… por él tiene que venir a mí, él tiene que verme bailar, él me prometió que vendría por mí, así que porque no lo hace – empezó a gritar histeria antes de tomar una tijera de plata y empezar a destrozar el periódico donde estaba la foto de su querido Kaname con el infeliz que osaba a quitárselo- Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio- Siguió clavando la tijeras en el papel donde solo quedaban tiras lo que antes fue un todo del chisme del momento.

Pero entre tanta locura, no le importo ver como el papel se llenaba de sangre y ese dolor de su mano que empezaba crecer. Solo se calmo cuando María, una chica de aparentemente 17 años, tez blanca y de un extraño color grises su cabello, que hacían juego con sus ojos azules; le abrazo por detrás y tomándole las manos

-Cálmate, no queremos que te lastimes

-¿No? –le preguntó como si de un niño se tratase

-No, que van a pensar al verte todas tu manos lastimas, ¿No quieres ser Perfecta para Kaname?- La chica se giro y tomo del vestido negro a la peli gris

-SI, si, si María, quiero que Kaname, me ame a mí y solo a mí, dime que hacer- le pedía con desesperación, como si su vida dependiera de ella; acción que solo hizo que una sonría perversa naciera en su rostro.

-Bien –le dijo acariciándole el rostro y apartando el cabello del rostro- Pero para eso ambas deben ayudar

-Yo quiero ayudar y ella también, ella también desea ver muerto a los hermano Kiriyu por jugar con nosotras y robarnos lo que más deseamos.

-Bien, Muy bien mi quería Yuki, o debería decir mi hermosa marioneta – Yuki solo pudo sonreír, ya que cada vez que María la llamaba así era porque algo bueno le iba pasar, pero eso no quería decir que los demás lo iban a estar, y ella está dispuesto hacer a todo lo que le dijera María con tal de que ella y la otra Yuki estuvieran con Kaname, sin importar el precio a pagar.


	7. Extra 01 Pae de Queso para el Amanecer

**Extra 01 – ****Tarta de Queso para el Amanecer**

Iba a matarlo, eso era algo jurado. No solo se había preocupado por él, sino que por primera vez en su vida se esmeraba en hacer algo como "esto" y para alguien que no era su hermano, y ¿Cómo le pagaban? Ignorando su invitación, si, Kaname Kuran podría darse por muerto al dejarle plantado, en aquel apartamento que compartían, por capricho del mismo magnate, la fecha que a él le debía tener sin cuidado pero por hacer un buen gesto, y continuar la farsa, quiso celebrara regalándole una cena.

[Iba a matarlo, eso era algo jurado. No solo se había preocupado por él, sino que por primera vez en su vida se esmeraba en hacer algo como "esto" y para alguien que no era su hermano, y ¿Cómo le pagaba? Ignorando su invitación. Ese dia no significaba nada importante para él pero por tener un buen gesto con su "compañero" de apartamento, entiendace por capricho del magnate, intento regalarle aquella cena.(mi idea de orden)]

Las velas consumidas a la mitad con las gotas de cera blanca que empezaban a caer sobre el elegante y costoso vidrio de la mesa minimalista que servia de comedor, estaban acompañadas de una botella de vino blanco con el corcho semipuesto y con una cena sencilla y elegante que Zero se había molestado en hacer, eran el recordatoria constante de que Kuran tenia mas de 3 horas de retraso.

-Esto me gano por querer tener un buen gesto- Tomo los platos, de porcelana Europa, con mariscos intactos para que estos terminaran en la basura- Feliz Cumpleaños bastardo narcisista, engreído de cuarta, megalómano y playboy de quitante- Decía mientras tiraba todo lo que había en la cocina para esa noche.

Miró el reloj otra vez dejando ver un cuarto de hora antes de la medianoche y cuando él explícitamente le había pedido que llegara a las 9,porque necesitaba hablar con él, aunque ese "hablar" solo era una cuartada para que darle una cena sorpresa a Kaname.

Furioso, cegado por la ira y sobre todo dolido por esa frialdad que demostró el otro, Zero dejo la cocina tal como estaba, poco le importaba si esa torta de queso con fresa era invadida por las hormigas o algún otro insecto. Solo quería una ducha de fría, muy fría que le ayudara a despejarse y luego irse a dormir para a si a la mañana siguiente, romperle el cuello al bastado traidor.

…

Todo el lugar estaba casi a oscuras, lo único que lo iluminaba era la mesa del comedor con unas velas con un poco mas de la mitad ya consumidas por el fuego de su llama y la luz de la cocina. Curioso e intrigado por eso, se acerco solo para ver que la mesa había estado puesta para una cena para dos, solamente había en ella una botella de vino blanco a medio tomar y una copa donde aun quedaba un dedo de vino, mientras que la otra copa estaba vacía. La cocina por otro lado mostraba un cuadro que jamás había visto.

Sartenes y hoyas lavadas, junto con otros utensilios, pero lo que mas llamó su atención fue esa llamativa, pero tentadora torta que estaba en medio del mesón de trabajo junto a un cuchillo y los dos platos de postre lo cual era una señal que esa noche alguien esperaba picar esa torta y poder compartirla en lo que hubiese sido una cena intima.

Suspiro frustrado, no era alguien apegado a las celebraciones y mucho menos a las de su cumpleaños, solo le servia como recordatorio de que llevaba un año mas de vida. Por eso se había abstraído del mundo en el Knight, a tal punto que había ignorado las llamadas de su querida Yuki para que fuera, junto con Zero, a la fiesta que ella muy ilusionadamente le había hecho, pero ni las quince llamadas y ni los 24 mensajes de texto de Yuki o otras persona lo habían hecho abandonar su oficina.

Pero ver esa torta hizo que sintiera dentro de él algo que hace mucho tiempo no había sentido, algo llamado culpa. Zero le había dicho en el desayuno que necesitaba hablar con él sobre algo delicado esa noche, que no faltara y ahora sabía que era lo que quería el albino. Por lo pocos meses que llevaban juntos sabia que Zero no era una persona muy cariñosa, ni tampoco muy efusiva, pero esa cena era un claro ejemplo de que el albino había quería demostrarle algo de afecto en una sencilla cena, acompañada de uno de sus postre favoritos.

Solo encendió la lámpara de la mesa de noche de su lado, solo quería iluminar lo suficiente para ver a su compañero de cama en lo que parecía un sueño profundo pero no muy agradable o solo era que aun en sus sueños estuviera molesto con él. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y empezó a quitarse los zapatos con los pies y el reloj de oro de su mano para dejarlo junto al reloj que marcaba la 1: 18 a.m. Miro sobre su hombro la espalda de Zero, la cual era cubierta por una playera de algodón gris, mientras el cuerpo del albino era arropado con la sabana blanca. Le contemplo unos minutos más antes de levantarse y caminar hasta el lado de Zero donde sentó al borde de la cama y con una mano le toco el brazo.

Zero tomó el brazo de Kaname antes de abrir lo ojos y mirar los castaño de iris rojizos que poseía Kaname; estaba molesto y el ver al causante de todos sus males no le ayudaba en nada a relajarse.

-¿Qué quieres?- Fue su agria pregunta antes de soltar la mano de Kaname

-Hablar contigo- Fue lo único que le dijo este antes de alejarse un poco del cuerpo del menor.

-Pierdes tú tiempo Kuran, si querías hablar hubieses venido a las 9 o a más tardar a las 10, pero como eres tan hipócrita no pudiste ni siquiera avisar o molestarte en informarme que no pensabas venir sino pasada la media noche- Todas sus palabras era acompañadas por su mirada penetrante y furiosa.

-Odio mi cúmplanos y no es un fecha que me agrade pasar acompañado de otra personas, por lo que cada año busco un forma de escapar de ella… Olvide que hoy…-

-¡Sabes que Kuran, no te moleste en dar explicaciones que solo van servir para incremente mi irritación así tu persona, solo déjame dormir y olvidemos el asunto de una jodida vez! – en ese momento comenzó una lucha de poder entre Zero y Kaname empezó.

El castaño había besado de improviso al albino, haciendo que este empezara a forcejear con él para que le soltara, pero eso solo hacia que el beso se rompiera unos segundo para luego volver, a la vez que sus cuerpos se iban acomodando sobre la cama y dejado de la lado la sabana que para el castaño ya empezaba a estorbarle.

Desde hace algunas semanas Kaname y Zero habían entablado una relación de amantes solo en la cama, mas su relación no era sentimental o eso era lo que querían creer ambos, solo en algunos momento de la relación habían sentimientos que les hacia imaginar que era mas que una mentira montada para atraer a un acosador y a un mafioso. En momentos como estos es que el sentimiento de culpa invadía a Kaname y los sentimientos de frustración y ego herido se apoderaban de Zero.

Solo un descuido de Zero fue lo suficiente para que Kaname pudiera tomar el control sobre la esbelta figura de este quien ahora estaba sobre el suave colchón, mientras que las almohadas rodeaban su cuerpo. Su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre el colchón, sus muñecas apresadas sobre su cabeza por las manos del mayor y sus piernas separadas por una de sus rodillas de Kaname.

Sus labios tenían la tarea de devorar la boca de Zero pero evitando ser mordido por este, cosa que poco a poco dejaría de pasar el sentir eso gemidos que empezaban a salir.

Solo fue cuestión de dar suaves besos en la tez de Zero rozando sus puntos mas sensibles, puntos que desde hace unas cuantas noches había memorizado solo para darle lo mejor de los placeres a su amante. Él ya había tenido muchos amantes pero entre todos Zero era el único al que le gustaba tanto complacer, solo la satisfacción de oírlo gemir era su recompensa.

Para cuando le soltó las muñecas su boca ya había dejado dos pequeñas masca rojas en el cuello de Zero y las piernas del este empezaba a entrelazarse con la suyas dejando así que ambos sexo empezaran a rozarse. Las manos de Zero empezaron a quitarle fina camisa de lino color vino, mientras que las manos de kaname empezaban jalar suavemente los short deportivo con los Zero había decidido dormir esa noche.

Solo eran besos y carisias que poco a poco empezaron a quitar a su paso lo que la molesta ropa cubría, la camisa de Kaname ya había sido prácticamente dejada sin botones para cuando los rosado y fino labios de Zero empezaron su camino por el pecho del CEO. Mientras que la manos del Castaño terminaban de bajar el short y el boxer de Zero con una sola mano ya que la otra estaba muy ocupada torturando los pezones de Zero que poco a poco empezaban ponerse duro y rojos.

Cuando la boca de Zero llego al ombligo de Kaname, este aprovecho de cambiar los posiciones para darle una mejor posición a este para que continuara con su tarea; se sentó sobre la cama para aprovechar esa posición y sacarle el shot y el boxer dejándolo solo con esa playera, por su parte, el albino volvió a besar al castaño mientras sus manos comenzaban a desabotonarle el pantalón a Kaname.

No paso mucho tiempo para que la ropa estuviera alrededor de la cama, y los suspiros y gemidos de placer fuera lo único que se oyera en la habitación.

La tenue luz de la lámpara iluminaba la habitación, solo lo suficiente como para ver como el cuerpo de Zero se abrazaba al cuerpo de Kaname, sin dejar de besarle entre suspiros de placer provocados por unas de las manos del castaño que no dejaba de atender su miembro, mientras su otra mano le agarra fuertemente desde su trasero.

Guiado por el instinto y el lívido del momento, su cadera empezó a subir y a bajar de tal forma que el roce de su pelvi con la de Kaname hiciera que ambos ardieran aun más de deseo por él otro. El placer y el libido empezaron a invadirlo, al punto de que el magnate, alejo el cuerpo de Zero del suyo, solo para dejarlo en la cama y con rapidez y quizás algo brusco con sus movimiento había dejado a Zero boca abajado y cos sus manos le había tomado la cadera elevándola; dejando así el espectáculo de ver la caderas de Zero elevadas mientras su brazos cruzados eran el suporte de su frente.

Desde su posición podía ver la definida espalda del menor y como su cabello platinado se pegaba a su espalda por el sudor, la lámpara dejaba ver la aperlada piel de Zero en la que unas gotas de sudor corrían de sus caderas y por su nuca., y despertaba de nuevo la necesidad de besar y devorar el cuello de su amante.

Una de sus manos soltó la cadera de Zero para ir a enredarse a los largos, lisos y sedosos cabellos del albino, para tomarlo con algo de rudeza pero sin lastimarlo y hacer inclinar su cabeza y cuerpo hacia atrás, a la vez que aumentaba las embestía y así hacer que lo gemidos que reprimía el menor empezaran a ser más sonoras de llenas de deseo.

Después de un tiempo sus embestidas eran rudas y salvaje; todo su ser empezaba ser invadido por la necesidad de "devorar" el cuerpo del gemelo, por que salio de su interior y le hizo gira solo para quedar boca arriba en la cama, sus manos apresaron las de Zero mientras su pelvis volvía invadir si interior, provocando que el cuerpo de su amante se arquear y cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, intento contener la respiración y los gemidos de su boca; pero las fuertes embestida le impedir ocultar su placer.

Kaname volvió a devorar los labios de Zero ya hinchados de los besos tan hambriento que le daba, pero era que entre mas rojos estaban mas le llamaban a besarlos, por lo que muy lentamente empezó soltar la manos del menor para recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo del alvino quien en medio el besos estaba ahora abrazándose a él, mientras sus caderas se movían al compás de la suyas.

No fue sino cuando sintió el climax acercase que el beso se hizo mas agresivo al punto se hacer que ambos probaran el saber metálico y hasta algo amargo y dulce de la sangre. Solo fueron unas cuantas embestidas más para que Kaname acabara en el interior de Zero y este a su vez arañándole la espalda contraía sus caderas para acabar entre ambos cuentos. Esperó unos segundos antes de salir del interior a la vez que sentía como su semilla corrían del interior al exterior de la entrada del menor.

La respiración de ambos era acelerada, pero eso no hizo que ambos dieran por terminado la noche.

Zero tumbo a Kaname sobre la cama para ser ahora el que estuviera arriba, el hecho de que se había dejado dominar por el castaño, no quería que su virilidad no estuviera en juego, iba poseer a ese castaño y si era necesario le partería en dos, como pago por dejarle plantado, le haría gritar de placer y rogarle por mas, no, no iba dejar que Kaname descansara esa noche.

…

.

Era un hecho que odiaba celebrar su cumpleaños pero amanecer comiendo esa rebanada de pastel de queso mientras tenia el cuerpo de Zero a su lado abrazándole por la cadera mientras el veía un capitulo repetido de una vieja serie, era algo de que debía aceptar como agradable y placentero.

Dejo el plato de postre sobre la mesa y apago el televisor y la lámpara - Persianas – Fue lo único que dijo para que estas bajara y ocultaron la luz del sol que estaba por salir en unos minutos.

En la oscuridad de la habitación de había acomodado para dormir junto al exhausto cuerpo de Zero; aunque el albino había querido dominarlo no se había dejado, en cambio había repetido 2 rondas mas de besos y carias donde él era el que dominaba, era cierto que cuando Zero y él había acordado mantener esa relación de amantes, ambos habían aceptado una roll equilibrado en la cama, pero él no iba dejarse dominar o por lo menos no aun por parte del albino. Pero si había cumplido su otro cometido no dejarle dormir, Zero recién se había acostado hace media hora mientras él había decidió ir la cocina por algo de beber, pero el ver otra vez la llamativa torta de queso, no puedo evitar tomar una rebanada y llevarsela a su habitación para comerla junto un agotado Zero.

Miro hacia donde debía estar los blancos cabellos de Zero y sonrió, no le molestaría pasar otro cumpleaños así con el menor, solo que para esa ocasión no olvidaría la cena ya que luego de ella el mantendría despierto a Zero hasta el amanecer.

FIN – Extra 01-


	8. Cap 06 Revelaciones

**Cap. 06 – Revelaciones**

Mas de una vez, había visto a parejas de famosos estar juntos solo por la publicidad gratuitita que esta ofrecía dándole así un poco de fanservis al público, pero jamás en su loca vida había imaginado algo como esto. Luego del almuerzo Kaname no le había dejo ir, sino que lo había llevado a un joyería donde le tenía un regalo, el cual resultó ser una pulsera donde decía grabado su nombre y un "Feliz Cumpleaños". Pero cuando pensó que ya todo estaba por terminar Kaname le llevo al hospital cosa en muy en el fondo le agradeció.

Pero al ver el regaño de cumpleaños que Kaname le había hecho Ichiru se tuvo que calmar y salir a tomar agua, lo que nunca espero es que fuera fotografiado y más cuando Kaname había ido a "reconfortarlo", abrazándole por lo hombros desde atrás.

-Solo sigue el juego- Dijo al odio, antes de darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

Ya era de noche cuando por fin estuvieron solos con la seguridad de que nadie lo molestaría. Zero estaba sentado en el sofá masajeándose la sien, preguntándose como haría para soportar todo eso. Por otra parte Kaname estaba hablando por teléfono, por lo visto Takuma había conseguido Shiki luego de que este desapareciera tan repentinamente.

-No voy fingir el embarazo- Le dijo cuando oyó que Kaname colgó el teléfono- No puedo, si me costó solo pasar 6 horas contigo fingiendo ser la feliz pareja, en la que tú me consuelas por el estado de mi hermano, no quiero ni imaginar eso de estar embarazado.

-Opino lo mismo, se ve que no estás acostumbrado a estar en un relación de pareja- Zero le miro seriamente espero que siguiera con su crítica- No puedes negarlo, todo la tarde has sido cortante y el que se ha acercado abrazarte o dar muestra de cariño soy yo, sino fuera por la foto en que sales tan aferrado a mi besándonos, lo más probable es que se ponga en duda la credibilidad de nuestra farsa.

-Lamento no ser lo que esperabas Kuran

-Kaname-le Corrió antes de continuara hablando- Llámame por mi nombre, sino van pensar algo extraño el que seamos pareja y nos refiramos nosotros mismo con nuestro apellidos

-…Lamento no ser lo que esperabas Kaname, pero las única veces que estado con alguien es del sexo femenino, nunca he estado con un hombre

-Sí, eso lo tengo perfectamente claro- Le dijo con una sonrisa la cual le hizo recordar a Zero la noche anterior en la que estuvieron solo en la cocina.

-El punto al que quiero llegar, esto me va costar más de lo que crees, y espero que respete mi línea de límite en esta relación que ahora tenemos.

-La tendrás, pero debes aprender a ser más cariñoso en público, podemos dar la coartada que está sufriendo por Ichiru, pero cuando se recuperes ¿Qué vamos a decir?, por ahora estoy dando la farsa de que estoy consolando a mi amante por el terrible momento que está pasando cuando su hermano sufrió un crisis

Solo suspiro antes de admitir públicamente a Kaname que tenía razón, pero el problema era, que él no sabía cómo llevar un relación, jamás puso empeño en querer tener, sexo casual, si y era bienvenido cuando la oportunidad era la adecuada, pero pasar más de una noche con alguien, eso implicaba que la relación era más que sexo y eso era algo que el no quería. Ahora de un momento a otro tener que pasar por ser la pareja de uno de los hombres más cotizados no le era algo grato de hacer y más cuando no se está acostumbrado a tener alguien que te bese o consuele con carisias a cada rato.

-Entiendo tu punto, pero jamás he estado con alguien más de una noche, cosas como besos, abrazos o cualquier demostración de afecto en público no es algo con lo que esté familiarizado.

-Puedes empezar por intentar sonreír cada vez que te abrazado o intentar besarme- Beso… Eso es el contacto de dos epidermis que transmiten una sensación de éxtasis y calidez, en su caso no era que Kaname no creara esas sensaciones en él, es mas con solo tocarlo era suficiente para empezarlas. Pero dejar su escudo y apoyarse en alguien que cierto modo entiende tu vida… Ni Akatsuki tenía esa confianza… Akatsuki…

-Tu celular, es un ¿Celular satelital?- Zero se levantó del cómodo sofá de cuero solo para quitarle el teléfono a Kaname cuento este e confirmo lo de su celular.

Marco el número tan rápido como sus dedos le permitieron. Solo fueron unos segundos en espera para oír la voz de la contestadora informándole que el número que había marcado no podía ser procesado. La única explicación era o el teléfono estaba muerto o Akatsuki estaba borrando su huella para algún trabajo.

-¿Paso algo?- Fueron las palabras de Kaname ver el rostro de frustración de Zero.

-Sí, el único que me puede dar una explicación de la repentina aparición de Ichiru, no está disponible y no se en que parte de este planeta está.

…

Le gusta mirar a través de su cámara imaginaria y ver a través de ella lo países más hermoso, tan hermoso que ni él, ni ningún artista o fotógrafo podía captura por muy cautivara que fuera su arte, jamás podría capturar el momento como es. Por eso miraba tan envelado al adolecente con él que tanto ha soñado pintar.

Desde que lo había conseguido en la estación no lo había llevado a la casa de Kaname, no, él había llevado a Takuma a un recorrido en ferri, y ahora cuando la poca luz que quedaba del sol en ese día soleado se iba atrás del agua y esta se tornan rojisas, el color de rojiso de Senri jugando con el viento le parecía una de la visiones más hermosas.

Todo su vida había conocido a Shiki, estuvo junto a Kaname cuando Shiki nació, aun para esos día ese bebe poco le importaba, para esos días, el era el único heredero de la familia Ichijo, por lo que su abuelo un nombre de la extrema derecha del partido Japonés, un partido conservador, había hecho énfasis en que su entrenamiento de Aikito y con la katana y el wakizashi*; y otras artes, junto con Kaname.

(*tipo de sable tenía menos decoración y era el arma que el Samurai realmente usaba. El sable Daisho se sujetaba con una cinta que se pasaba por un ojal de madera que estaba adosado a la vaina. Hay dos tamaños para éste tipo de sable, katana, que es el mayor y wakizashi, el menor. El más conocido es el katana y se usa con las dos manos, aunque también se puede usar con una. El wakizashi se maneja solo con una mano y se usaba en espacios cerrados como castillos y bosques.)

Estuvo presente en el entierro de los padres de Kaname, aun estaba al lado de Kaname, todo momento, solo por un minuto miro al niño que era ajeno de todo por su corta, Penas tenía 2 años y él 11 años cuando poso su mirada en esos ojos grises de tonalidad clara; después de eso solo fueron lagrimas que vio en los ojos del niño al ser arrastrado por su madre del cementerio.

Al poco tiempo se entero por Kaname que su tío se iría por un largo tiempo a Shanghai y que se llevaría Shiki con él. El hecho de poder ver esas extraña coloración gris, le hizo buscar en otras personas, pero nadie le satisfacía, fue en ese momento que la pintura le llevo fuertemente la atención, pero aun muchos le gusta su pintura, en ningún cuadro lograba reproducir el gris de los ojos de Shiki.

Para cuando se volvieron a ver, Shiki ya no el niños de 3 años, sino un niño de 7 años que había regresado de Shanghai con unos iris vacio, casi como muerte. Desde ese momento prefirió llamarlo Senri a Shiki, aún mucho lo leyeran como "Cuatro estaciones", también "shi" significa muerte y "ki" espiritu, que leído de otra forma podía significar "Estación de muerte". El niño puro de 2 años había muerto en Shanghai y él quería saber porque ahora si era una "estación muerta" y no una estación vivaz.

Tal vez esa curiosidad lo que hizo siempre buscar a Shiki, siempre que tuvo la oportunidad busca pasar tiempo con él, pero el niño que poco a poco se convertía en un adulto, llego al punto de ser una curiosidad a un cariño, de un cariño fraterna un cariño mas de esos lazos de amistad o preocupación… ¿Quizás sea amor? O tal vez lo sea si Senri le permitiera acercase mas él.

-¿Qué tanto miras?- Cuando regreso en sí miro que ahora Shiki había dejado de mirar el mar y ahora le miraba algo curioso por su actitud.

-Solo buscan guardar en mi memoria toda esa vista

-¿Por qué no lo haces con una cámara o algo así?- Takuma solo le sonrió le empezó a revolver el cabello y sonreírle.

-No es lo mismo, ya que esos son momentos que valen la pena recordar en el interior de nosotros y no por imágenes- Le soltó el café y se le quedo mirando- ¿Tienes hambre?

-No

-Bien, aun así iremos por algo de comer, yo si tengo hambre- Tomo al menor de la mano y lo llevo consigo para bajar del ferri e ir a comer uno de los mejores restaurantes de la esa plataforma artificial que había construido como un lugar de descanso para los viajeros.

El "No" de Shiki sobre su apetito quedo de lado cuando Takuma pidió un servicio para dos de mariscos. En silencio paso el almuerzo para ambos, cada uno metido en sus preocupaciones. Luego de la cena Takuma llevo a Shiki a recorrer la plataforma la cual era como una pequeña cuidad artificial que estaba a entre el mar de la China Oriental. Sus pasos lo habían llevado a lo que era una plaza central donde las personas iban y venia despreocupadamente.

-Imagino que algo así debió ser el centro de Tokio- Takuma le miro sorprendió antes de sonreír, era muy raro que el menor expresara sus ideas, pero al saber que ese lugar le llamaba la atención le hacía feliz.

-También lo creo, algo así como lo fue séptima avenida de Manhattan, era un cuidad muy atractiva, aunque ahora solo un recuerdo.

-¿Para qué me trajiste?

-Mmm… Digamos que quería una grata compañía para escapar el día de hoy y como ya estabas desaparecido pensé que era mi compañero perfecto.

-Mientes- Takuma suspiro aun con la sonrisa de tonto en su cara, Shiki era un chico perceptivo, casi podía jugar que sabia cando mentía y cuando no

-Bien, pensé que te haría bien escapar un poco, salir de la rutina… Desde que te conozco nunca te he visto hacer algo que realmente quisieras

-Me gusta estar en mi casa

-Si es así, ¿Por qué desapareciste? – El silencio a esa pregunta fue necesario para saber que había acertado - ¿Por qué no me dices lo que piensas?

-Porque no es nada importante, de verdad no te entiendo, eres la única persona que sigue insistiendo en estar molestándome y en querer saber que me pasa… Acaso no ves que me gusta estar solo

-No es verdad, te gusta estar rodeado de personas, sino fuera así… Entonces para que molestarte en ser modelo, esa vida es un vida agitada donde estas rodeado de personas que te atiendes solo para que esté perfecto y al hacerte famoso eres rodeado de personas atraída a tu éxito o a tu físico- El menor oculto su rostro de Takuma y miro el oleaje del mar buscando que el mayor diera por terminado la conversación, no soportaba hablar de él, de su vida y sobre todo de ¿Quién era él? Ya que ni el mismo se conocía.

…

Maria Wong, ese era su verdadero nombre, nombre que había adoptado para tomar el control de su familia Wong de china, los cuales desde hace algún tiempo había experimentado con lo que se llama control mental. Luego de varios años de arduo trabajo habían logrado por medio de drogas y terapias de baja frecuencia, prueba de ello era un gran red de espionaje que poseían, en la que mucho ni siquiera sabían que lo eran, solo era necesario hacerle oír una pequeña melodía para hacer que las personas hiciera o dijeran lo que ellos quisieran.

Pero sus cálculos habían salido mal; hace unos meses habían descubierto que un entrometido llamado Ichiru Kiriyu estaba metiéndose donde no debía y le habían encargado que se encargaran de él. No le costó mucho jugar con la mente de Ichiru para hacer que fobia regresara, muy lentamente jugó con sus psiquis al punto de ponerlo algo paranoico. Pero en el acto final, en que el Ichiru debía morir, nada había salido como planeo. Ahora resultaba que no era Ichiru al que habían atacado todo ese tiempo sino a su hermano, que por las fotos que habían obtenido había irritado a su mejor cliente.

Lo más irritante de la situación, era que ese dos hermanos eran los hijos del desgraciado que habían hecho que su Tía que era como su madre, haya caído en la locura, al perder todo lo que tenia junto con el hombre que tanto amaba. Antes de morir la había dejado con la familia Wong de Shanghai y al ser adoptado había perdido se apellido Kurenai.

El odio entre los japoneses y los chinos aun era muy marcado entre las ciudades estado, al ser una Japonesa que entraba a la fuerza por la ex amante de su antiguo jefe era para mucho más que un insulto en su orgullo. Pero ahora conocida como una muñeca de la mafia, hermosa, brillante y muy peligrosa.

Ahora solo el sonido de sus tacones se oía mientras camina por los pasillos del elegante restaurant que él había comprado y donde frecuentaba sus reuniones de negocio. Abrió la puerta en elegancia y algo de sorbía y le ordeno en chino a sus hombres que no pasaran a menos que ella lo necesitara.

Al entrar en el salón como asiento frente a la persona que estaba ocupado hablando en un idioma que podía identificar como Ruso, espero unos minutos cuando este colgó.

-Hicimos lo que nos pediste, así que no veo el problema en toda esta situación- Fue su respuesta antes de que ese hombre expresara su negativa.

-La idea, era que muriera en un accidente, no que sobreviviera como hace 15 años que tu tío deje ese cabo suelto y ahora nos hayamos que años después cuándo estamos punto de lograrlo, viene el mismo chico y empieza meter sus narices en este asunto- Golpe la mesa con fuerza, haciendo que los cubiertos se desordenaran y que la copa de agua vertieran sus contenido en el mantel.

-Sabes también como yo, que todo fue según el plan, el que sobreviviera fue suerte y que el su hermano también viene a arruinarnos los planes no culpa nuestra- Se defendió antes los ataques verbales de ese hombre.

-Encárgate de ninguno de los dos sobreviva ahora y mas al que está esperando un hijo

-No se cuál es tu preocupación por ese niño, pensé que ya lo tenía todo

-Es algo que una niña como no puede entender-Le dijo molesto e irritado, pero la palabra niña había causado que la muñeca de la mafia se molestarla y empezara fulminar con sus ojos al mayor

-Descuida- Le dijo intentando controlar su rabia- No tienes porque preocuparte Shido, o debería decir Rido Kuran

-No intentes pasarte de lista- Se levantó de la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante deforma amenazante- Si moví lo hilos para que tu odiosa Tía muriera por su propia mano luego de matar a mi enemigo, soy capaz de hacer que u mugrosa vida se acabe en cualquier momento- María se levantó para encarar a Rido, nadie la amenazaba y Rido no iba hacer le primero.

-Tu no eres nadie para amensarme

-Te equivoca niña, se todo sobre tu organización, solo con mover unos de mis peones puede acabar con la familia Wong

-No te atreverías, si lo hace tu también caerías y aun lo intentaras, tengo siento de personas bajo mi poder-Al sentir la fuerte mano de Rido en su cuello callo debido al dolor y la asfixia que empezaba a sentir.

-Sí, pero veamos quien tiene más poder, sus muñecos o la lealtad y temor que siente por mí- Soltó a María, la cual cayó sobre la silla de forma brusca- Espero que hagas bien este trabajo, estoy a punto de tener el medio necesario para ser él ser más poderoso de este mundo y 2 simple gemelos y el bastardo de mi sobrino no me lo van evitar, así que si eres inteligente María usaras a Yuki y aras que termine con esos malditos Kiriyu, mientras Shiki me informara de Kaname.

-Linda forma de usar a tu hijos- Le dijo con sarcasmo

-Y ¿Qué? Ellos solo me son peones, tanto Yuki como Shiki lo son, así que intente jugar conmigo diciéndome que soy un desquiciado por usar a mis propios hijos como armas para conseguir mi objetivos, pero sabes algo María- Se acercó a la menor y le tomo del cuello y le susurro- Estoy lo suficientemente loco como para hacerlo, si fui lo suficientemente bajo para seducir a Hana y tener Yuki, lo soy para conseguir mi único deseo… El poder.

María solo podía respirar hondamente calmando sus nervios, había hablado antes de Rido frente a frente, pero esa últimas palabras le había destrozado los nervios, sabia de buena mano que Rido no era un hombre de fiar y confiarse que tenía el mismo poder al tener varias personas bajo su poder no le daba la garantía que si enfrentaba Shido saldría con vida; ese hombre estaba loco, prueba de ellos era sentir como su piel ardía luego de le soltara.

Sola en la habitación privada empezó destrozar la habitación llorando de la impotencia y de la frustración por ver que ella también era solo otra ficha en el bizarro juego de poder que ese desgraciado había creado.

…

Miro por la ventana de su asiento admirando así la hermosa vista nocturna de la cuidad de Kyoto, dentro de muy poco estaría tocando suelo. Su primo muy probablemente estaría esperando por él en el aeropuerto, pero no iría a su casa de descansar, lo primero que haría serie ir por Ichiru y evitar que vuelva escapar de sus manos.

**Nota:**  
Lamento la demora, pero se escapó a mi poder el poder actualizar por los exámenes y mis betas desaparecieron, ademas que vino navidad, año nuevo, convenciones un viaje de cosplay por hacer... De verdad, se merecen mucho debido a su paciencia, por eso les deje unas revelaciones para que vayan a tener que leer las reedición, si la lo leyeron bien por ustedes.

Por otro lado ahora me gano el pan vendiendo ropa lolita y cosplay, lo que me hace que este "ALGO" ocupada sin contar la uni, así chicas téngame paciencia, pero les prometo que el cap próximo veremos a Zero a punto de asesinar al padre de su sobrino y descubriremos el amor no correspondido de Aido, pero no es por Kaname xD

Solo pido paciencia, tengo casi el cap 7 terminado y una idea como empezar el 8, así que paciencia


End file.
